New Beginning
by Chaotic Symphony
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! Trunks against Gero the final battle chapter 17 a must read!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything DBZ related and I never will.....duh  
  
The Beginning TRUNKS POV  
  
How it happened? I don't know. Why it had to happen? I'm still clueless. Now I'm stuck here with the very same creatures who wiped out Earth and everyone there! Androids 17 and 18...those...monsters!  
Let me start off with my name, Trunks. The son of Bulma and Vegeta, the same Trunks who's life was ruined by the destructive and deadly twin androids- 17 and 18.  
It was supposed to be simple. Go to the past, warn about the anroids and help defeat them and give Goku the medicine, then return and kill the androids in my time. The first three were all a success but the last part of my mission.... I failed.  
You see I thought they could change like those in the past had. 18 maybe, but 17...he only said he'd change because he knew he could never beat me. The first week of their 'new lives' was fine until 17 found out about the time machine from overhearing me and Bulma talk about it. He and 18 immediately went to looking for it. Luckily I found them...unluckily they were already taking off in it. I knew I couldn't let them go to another timeline and cause destruction so I grabbed onto the machine and prayed the voyage wouldn't destroy me.  
Then I hear 17 and 18 arguing. Next thing I knew we were out of the warp hole and crashing down toward sand! We hit pretty hard and as soon as I stood up 17 and 18 got out of the ship still arguing. I made my presence known and then we began to fight. As the fight went on I began to get furious as did 17. Then it happened, 17 threw an energy attack and I dodged not realizing what was behind me and then 18 screams.  
Me and 17 thought she had just lost her mind so we went on with the fight in which I was winning easily. She stopped us and then pointed to the destroyed time machine. 17 and I both flipped. I blamed him so continued to beat him crazy until 18 stopped us again. She pointed out how it wasn't just his fault but mine as well. So the three of us sat there in disbelief, I broke into tears realizing that this was now going to be my new home, maybe...forever.  
  
R&R 


	2. Chapter 2 A New Life?

Chapter 2- several hours after landing  
  
A New Life? 18's POV  
  
Those idiots! We're probably stuck here!! I might not even be able to get any new cloths! Those two are so stupid! I just want to scream. This couldn't be happening.  
"Androids.... damn Androids!!!" He's at it again. Why won't he shut up? Stupid Saiyens, I should have killed him before he became stronger than me and 17. This is all my fault really... me and 17 could be exterminating more of those disgusting humans and I could be trying on more cloths!  
"Shut up!!!" I couldn't take that Saiyen going on and on with his insane ranting! He finally shut up and then turned and faced me and 17.  
What he did next really alarmed me for a moment... He became a Super Saiyen. Normally, I would simple laugh and then beat him up, but now his Super Saiyen form somehow was stronger than ever before. I wasn't afraid but a little uneasy, 17 on the other hand he was smirking and laughing. I knew good and well that the boy now had much more power than we possessed and that our time will be coming very soon, but 17... he acted as though nothing was wrong. I wondered if he had grasped the fact that this kid was stronger than the both of us? Nevertheless, he continued laughing  
"What's so funny Android?" Trunks says trying to sound tough. 17 only just kept laughing. I thought maybe his circuits were damaged but then he stopped and grinned.  
"Go ahead kill us, I know that's what you want to do, but you see, if the three of us are the only ones here then after we're dead you'll be all by yourself."  
I then became a lot more comfortable, seeing as the kid would surely go insane if he kills us. 17 had actually used his smarts for a change instead of that mouth. I was impressed. Trunks powered down and I only became even more confident. He needed us mentally and so I was going to put him through hell.  
"Hey Trunks, what would that lunatic of a father say if he saw you now?" I asked and before I knew what was happening he was powered up and choking the air out of me.  
"Kill her and I'll self destruct and then you'll be all alone." 17 laughed and he finally released me. I rubbed my throat and stood back to my feet.  
"You try that again and I'll make you wish you hadn't." I threatened he only huffed and rolled his eyes. 17 then began to smile and then he sighed.  
"Really now, if we are the only ones left here you two will have to get along, we may have to repopulate." 17 laughed and before I could get a hold of him, Trunks was already lefting him into the air by his collar.  
"Don't you ever say anything like that for the rest of your disgusting existence!" He yelled. I shot 17 a death glare and he only rolled his eyes.  
"Mind releasing Trunks? I think my feet are a little ground-sick." 17 smirked and Trunks placed him down. I gave the kid a stare and then 17. If my brother ever thought something like that again... I'd kill him. Just then the kid begins to celebrate while me and 17 look at him strangely. I knew he couldn't have lost his mind that soon we'd only been here for few hours. Suddenly he throws a little pill looking thing on the ground and then a one story house appears from no where. I sighed in relief no outside camping for me. As me and 17 started toward the house the kid stopped us.  
"I don't allow Androids in my home." He smiled and walked in and closed the door.  
"If we don't get in we'll blow it up." 17 called cheerfully and then the door opened. It seemed to me 17 always had a way to get the kid to obey, he actually may have gotten smarter.  
The house only had two bedrooms!! To top it off that brat said 17 and I had to share a room, which was the smaller of the two! I wanted to grabbed the kid and choke the living hell out of him! 17 knew I was about to blow and then spoke up.  
"Trunks I'm her brother, I think she'd had a better time in your room." 17 laughed and I grabbed him before Trunks could and shook him violently.  
"Shut the hell up!!!" I screamed and 17 only laughed. He took my hands off of him and smirked. Silently, he walked into the living room and plopped on the couch.  
"If either of you try to sneak into the other's room I'll never letcha hear the end of it." 17 laughed as I slammed my door and growled.  
This blows! I not only have to live with a monkey, but I'll have to hear my brother constantly joke about it! Maybe rest wasn't such a bad idea after all so that's what I decided to do. Maybe a little rest will calm my nerves and hopefully get 17 to stop with the damn jokes of his.  
  
NEXT CHAP- Me my Sister and a Monkey Alright to let you know this will have action but I have to lead up to that first. Now onto other business, let me know if Trunks/18 would be a good couple or not. I'm not going doing any 17/18 romance because to me that's just wrong....anyways so tell me if the two should be together or not. To let you know the plot of the story will start around the fourth or fifth chapters. I'll try to get third chapter up as soon as possible.........Later. 


	3. Me My Sister and a Monkey

Chapter 3- Next day  
  
Alright by the majority T/18 will be a couple... But not to fear AJb, when I categorized this story Action/Adventure was first and Romance second. I have no intentions of making the romance bigger or more important than the action itself....keep reading and you'll see.  
  
Me my Sister and a Monkey  
  
Life is great. Not only am I rid of the humans, Trunks, the mighty 'Super Saiyan' can't even harm me. But at the same time, I can't harm him. Not because he's stronger (I could kill him in his sleep) but because I, too, need the company. If he died it would be me and 18. The thought of that is torture enough. She'd begin crying and complaining about how bored it was and then get angry at me for killing the Saiyan.  
Yeah that's her alright. I still remember when we killed that black haired Saiyan, Goken. No... Go...Go....Gohan! That's it! Yeah, she nagged me forever about there being no challenges until little Trunks came along, not only did it shut her up, it gave her something to think about other than shopping. I swear if I had to go into another clothing store I would have blown that planet to pieces!  
"17, where's Trunks?" 18 was standing in front of me and from her expression she wasn't happy.  
"Why should you care?" I asked with a smirk. She immediately grabbed me and spoke.  
"17 you better stop with your damn little jokes or else!!" She threatened me and pushed me back to the couch. I laughed and then the kid walked in.  
From what I could see he was extremely tired. He was sweating bullets as they say. 18 and I only watched him as he walked to his room and closed the door.  
"He didn't say his usual 'Damn Androids' insult. I think your lover is mad, 18. you should do something." I smirked and 18 nearly erupted on me but luckily the kid came back dressed differently than before and looked at the both of us.  
"I gave you two another chance.... I should destroy you both now but you haven't harmed anyone....yet." I gave the kid a stare and then became serious. What could this monkey possible be thinking? He can't kill us he'll be all alone.....unless. To my fear he had to continue on.  
"I've found a small town about a hundred miles east. I swear if you two do anything I'll kill you without a second thought." Trunks had found others living. 18 looked to me and I growled.  
This wasn't good for the two of us. Now 18 and I no longer had the upper hand on him. Once again we're at the mercy of a monkey!! This I won't allow.  
  
R&R  
  
Many of the chapters ahead may be in Trunks POV or third person. Right now I'm leaning toward Trunks POV for now but who knows. 4th Chapter up hopefully in under two weeks. Thanks AJb for the spelling help also. Everyone keep the reviews coming. 


	4. Coming to Town

Chapter 4  
  
For all those who are more than ready for the action to start well here it is......enjoy.  
  
I can sense there are people down there but how many? I just hope there are more people left on this planet other than the ones at the town. If there is 17 and 18 will have to be watched closely. I can't let anymore die.  
"Hey, Trunks are we going to go into town or float in the sky forever?" 17 definitely was getting on my nerves. I had the notion to kill him and be rid of him but I made a vow that I would do things differently, in honor of Goku... he would have given them another chance.  
"Are you awake?" Again 17 interrupted my thoughts I sighed and began toward the town.  
We landed and looked around. 18 spotted a clothing store and ran inside. I looked to 17 who was grabbing his head and mumbling something.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"18's gonna be in there forever!!" he yelled and then formed a small energy ball in his hand and aimed it at the store. In a single punch 17 was on his knees and his energy attack gone.  
"People may still be inside or have you forgotten that? If anyone dies because of you I will break every limb from you body!" 17 only puffed. I pulled him to his feet and we went inside.  
18 was nowhere in sight. I growled to myself. I had let her get away!! People may die! I turned and grabbed 17. He had to know where she had went.  
"17 where is she?" I growled. 17, on the other hand, was staring at me and then started laughing. I punched him in his stomach to shut him up.  
"I won't ask again android." I picked him up and formed an energy ball in front of his face. 17 looked at me and pointed to a door. I let him go and went for the door and 17 began laughing again.  
"Shut up!" I shouted back. I opened the door and a fist came flying at my head. I dodged and saw 18 in her underwear. She was definitely angry. I tried to apologize but she threw another punch and I let her hit me.  
"You fucking pervert!!!" She screamed as she slammed the door. 17 laid on the ground laughing his ass off.  
"That was great!! So Trunks you like what you saw?" 17 laughed. 18 walked out and shot me and 17 death glares.  
"Listen 18 I didn't mean...." 18 was attacking me before I could finish my sentence. I dodged every punch and kick but that didn't stop her though.  
"Damn you!!!" She screamed and swung at me one last time and I caught her fist and then grabbed the other one.  
"Wow, 18, he's already all over you!" 17 laughed 18 turned her attention from me and went straight at 17 who just ran from her. This wasn't one of my days, if those two hurt someone it will be all my fault! I went to Super Saiyan Lv. 2 and stopped the cat-mouse chase immediately.  
"18 I never meant to walk in on you..." Before I could finish she slapped me as hard as she could. My face was on fire! 17 continued laughing until 18 gave him one as well.  
"Next time you try something like that kid I'll make sure you'll never be able to play with yourself again!!" 18 growled. I looked behind her and saw a woman watching the three of us. 18 grabbed me by my collar and continued.  
"Are you listening at all!?" She screamed and I pointed behind her. I got away from 18 and walked tooward the woman who met me half way.  
"You three are very interesting. My name is Angel." 17 and 18 both stared at the woman with little interest. I shook her hand and introduced myself and the androids. I didn't tell her that 18 and 17 where androids, because I didn't want any futher problems.  
"It's not very bright to be up on the surface at this time. I'm surprised you are all still alive. Follow me, this place isn't too safe." Angel smiled as she lead us to a well. She jumped in and disappeared. 17 and 18 looked at me and then to the well.  
"I'll go first." 18 walked to the well and stared at me with a growl. 17 smirked went in and I followed. I can only wonder what has made the people go under ground? I hope I can help them and keep 17 and 18 out of trouble as well.  
  
So who is this woman? And what's got everyone living underground? Well review and find out. The plot's coming in real sone most likely next chapter........see ya. 


	5. Problem

Fifth Chapter- The Problem  
  
18's POV  
  
The Problem  
  
I knew it. The humans were destined to be destroyed. I mean why would they live underground if something wasn't up there killing them? Trunks thought that he had saved those worthless creatures but he failed. I guess its just their destiny to be wiped out. It's actually kind of funny. Trunks finally stops me and 17, only to find out that in the distant future the humans are under attack again. How ironic.  
"18, I think your lover is falling for another!" 17 laughed and I swung at him only to be stopped by Trunks. He stared 17 down and then released me.  
Before he could say anything I gave him what he deserved right across his face. He hadn't even seen it coming. That was the best part of it. He flared to his 'Super-Saiyan' mode and then back to normal. He wanted to strike back but his foolish sentiment got in the way.  
"Listen I said I was sorry, it was truly an accident. If I had known I wouldn't have even bothered you." 17 then laughs even harder as the human named Angel returned. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place her facial features. She was attractive, 17 kept on about how she would steal the Saiyan from me. Like I cared. Nevertheless, 17 continued on taunting me and I decided to ignore him. His laughter almost made me lose it but I decided that if I ignored him maybe he'd stop.  
"What's so funny?" She asked and 17 smirked.  
"Nothing really, those two are just having relationship problems." 17 laughed and I grabbed him. Trunks stopped me but I tried to swing at him but he again stopped me. Angel laughed a little.  
"Seeing how fast she is I doubt you are ordinary humans." Angel said cheerfully as she sat down and motioned for the three of us to sit as well. We explained our true origin and what we were and this didn't surprise her, which was strange to me.  
"Angel why are you guys living underground?" Trunks asks as 17 looks at me and then to Trunks and then back to me smirking. I wanted to blast him but Trunks's reaction to something Angel had told him stopped me.  
"Angel are you serious?" Trunks asked and Angel nodded sadly.  
"Yes, that is why we live under ground. Many of the humans have been made into cyborgs so that they may have a chance to fight him." Angel sighed and then stood up. Humans being made into cyborgs like 17 and myself? What could have made these humans that desperate? Angel continued right on with her story as Trunks continued listening, his eyes full of sympathy.  
"Even when I was born I was transformed into a cyborg at a very young age. I am one of the strongest warriors on the planet but I can't defeat him." Angel sighed and Trunks growled.  
I was getting really tired of their attitudes. Trunks and this Angel girl were frowning for no real reason and I was getting very annoyed with the display.  
"How about you fill the two of us in?" I asked. He shook his head and sighed.  
"Have you two ever heard of Cell?" He asked and 17 and I looked at one another. We laughed as we remember the project Gero called 'Cell'. This 'Cell' creature was only about the size of my hand. The appearance of it was enough to tell you that this thing was just a joke. But Gero's designs said that this creature was superior to the both of us. I highly doubt that.  
Trunks on the other hand wasn't too happy about me and 17's outburst. He actually had a serious look on his face. He turned to Angel and then they conversed a little more and Trunks became even more tense. Something wasn't right.  
"Hey, Trunks, I haven't seen you so tense since the last time me and 17 nearly killed you." I smirked and Trunks turned and looked at me. His expression still stayed the same though.  
"Listen I don't know why Cell is a joke to you but when I used the time machine to go to the past, he was much stronger than me and succeeded in killing me. Luckily, I'm much, much, more powerful than before. Listen you two, Cell has all of your strengths and all of mine. He's made of all of the greatest warriors in the universe! He can regenerate his limbs easily. It took the power of an Ascended Saiyan to beat him, and even then it was close." Trunks was actually serious could that little creature be that powerful? Trunks is much stronger than me and 17 and yet he is nervous about that little shrimp called Cell.  
"Well, if he's so powerful and so great how come he hasn't wiped this planet out yet?" 17 asked and Trunks shook his head.  
"He may still be looking for the two of you." Trunks answered. 17 and I were puzzled.  
"So this creature needs us to become powerful?" 17 started with a grin but Trunks stopped him.  
"Cell absorbed the both of you to become perfect. In the past the only one that survived was 18. 17 you were never seen again. Once inside of Cell you have no more power over your decisions. You belong to him. Gero had created the both of you as components for bettering Cell. As if he was a car and the two of you were parts to enhance the car's perfomance. I can't let him get a hold of you or else all is lost." Trunks looked at the both of us and 17 began to laugh.  
"Trunks, please. We've seen Cell he's just a little...."  
"No, he grows just as humans do. It takes twenty years." Trunks interrupted  
"Well what happened to the Cell in our time?" I asked  
"I killed him, I knew he was not capable of changing like the two of you were." Trunks sighed and Angel comforted him.  
"If what you say is true then Cell has already reached his perfect form. From your description of his first forms.... I'm pretty sure he has changed" Angel described the new Cell's body shape and Trunks gasped. I formed a mental picture of her descriptions and decided that Cell was mostly humanoid shaped.  
"He must have absorbed the androids of this time." Trunks shook his head and growled.  
"That must mean he's become stronger. It's may have been many years since he absorbed them." Trunks groaned and yelled. 17 looked at me and then back to Trunks and spoke.  
"Well, Saiyan what are you going to do? If he's stronger than you what can you do?" 17 asked. I was getting tired of all of this. This creature called Cell couldn't be stronger than me or 17 let alone Trunks, but still what if the Saiyen isn't lying?  
  
Next Chap- Enemy. Sorry there wasn't any action but next chapter, I promise there will be some. And for those in favor of Trunks and 18, be patient, it's coming up too.....Read and review! 


	6. Enemy

part 6-  
  
Trunks POV  
Enemy  
  
He's out there somewhere, that monster: Cell. I can't believe this, how could he be in his perfect form? And if he is, why hasn't he destroyed the planet yet?  
"Trunks?" Angel had walked in and I hadn't even noticed. Why am I so nervous? Am I afraid? No I'm much stronger now, even stronger than Gohan was. I have to find Cell and kill him immediately.  
"Trunks? Are you okay?" I looked at her and smiled.  
"I'm fine don't worry about me.....Angel, where would Cell be? I mean how can I find him?" Angel looked at me and sighed  
"It would be insane to try and fight him alone." She just doesn't want me to go, I doubt she has time for friends. With all of this fighting how could she. 17 and 18 entered. 17 was laughing while 18 only growled under her breathe causing him to laugh even harder.  
"Shut up!!!" She screamed but 17 continued on. In all my years of fighting the two of them I've never seen them fight and argue like this. Maybe they actually could change.  
"Listen up, I'm going to find Cell and stop him before any more suffer. 17, 18 you two stay here. Angel please tell me where Cell can be found." I begged and finally she agreed.  
I blasted off immediately. Cell was going to be stopped at all costs! I would not let him win this time.  
After an hour of flying around I found him. My heart was pounding, deep down I was frightened. The same creature that killed me was standing before me with the blood of a human in his hands. I wanted to move but fear stopped me. He was the one who killed me and now I had to face him again. I killed Imperfect Cell without a second thought but now, I'm terrified. Why? What would Vegeta say? Seeing his son freeze up like this? And then he spoke.  
"Who...hum.... You're Trunks." Cell knew who I was?! But that's impossible! When I went back in time he knew nothing about me!  
"I see you're surprised. I'm betting you're Future Trunks aren't you?" Future Trunks? Why would he refer to me like that, unless....  
"I see that you're puzzled, then let me illuminate the situation for you. You see you came back to warn the others about 17 and 18, but then I came into the equation. I absorbed both 17 and 18, and then killed Vegeta and Goku. You and Gohan got away along with the namek. But a few months later I got you and that's when little Gohan ascended Super-Saiyan, finally. Unfortunately, Gohan's lack of skill led to his downfall." Cell smirked as I landed and he looked me over.  
"I see you're a few years older than the Trunks I killed. So you come to stop me?" Cell laughed. How could this be possible?! Gohan lost even at level two. What if I can't win? I can't doubt myself.  
"This ends here." I powered up to the maximum and went at him.  
He expression told me he underestimated my strength and speed. My fist drilled his face and sent him soaring into several buildings. I searched the city for any signs of life and found none. Cell got out of the rubble and smirked.  
"You're so much stronger than Gohan was at this level. This will be a challenge after all!!" He laughed and I only grinned. Since there weren't any people around then I would have no reason to hold back.  
"I won't hold anything back Cell, you shouldn't either!" I phased in front of him and slammed my knee into his face sending him into the sky. I followed and sent waves of energy attacks all hitting their mark. As the dust cleared Cell's body was in shreds. He looked at me in shock and healed himself.  
"How can you be so powerful!?" He complained as I went at him again and continued pounding him until he was unable to block at all.  
"DIE!!!" I powered up my father's Big Bang attack and fired. The beam engulfed Cell and continued through the sky until it reached space and exploded causing Earth to tremble. I smiled and then frowned. Soemthing didn't feel right, that was to easy. Cell should have been a little stronger than that. I shrugged the thought away and headed back to Angel and the androids.  
Something hit me and sent me hurling to the ground. I stopped myself and then looked up only to see a foot flying at me. I dodged and then blocked a fist coming at my head. I blasted into the air and looked around. Suddenly, two Perfect Cell's were standing in front of me.  
"You killed Seventy-two." One of the Cell's said as the other attacked. I shook off the shock and fought the two Cells. I blocked one while the other was able to connect with my head causing me to crash into the ground hard. I got up quickly and dodged a powerful attack from one of the Cells.  
"Trunks you will pay for what you've done!!" The Cell's laughed as they attacked me again. I powered back up and shot two beams at both of them. As the dust cleared a huge beam broke throw the smoke and hit me hard. I crashed through several building before I regained control and then dodged several more attacks. I flew into the sky and then I saw ten more Cells flying my way. They surrounded me and began to smirk.  
"This planet belongs to our master Gero! Die you insect!!" One of them yelled and then all twelve attacked.  
Fists, knees, elbows, feet, even a few heads hit me. I couldn't keep this up forever. They were winning this fight and I had no trump card to save my life. Maybe Angel was right.... I shouldn't have gone out. Suddenly they all stopped and I fell to the ground below. The impact my body made with the ground caused a huge explosion of dust, rocks, and building debris. I looked up as the twelve Cell's appeared around me. I struggled to my feet and remembered Bulma, my mother. She wouldn't want me to go down like this! Not after fighting the androids for nearly twenty years! I couldn't lose not to them! I knew what had to be done. Cell, himself, had tried to do this against Gohan when he knew the end was near. I'll self destruct, that should kill them all...... hopefully.  
  
I'll try to get up the next chapter up soon, but until then give me some ideas and maybe I'll put them in the story, so Review.......later 


	7. Despair

Don't forget, I don't own anything DBZ-related, I only watch them. Now back to the story  
  
18's POV  
  
Despair  
  
Where was that Saiyan? He should have came back yesterday. Unless.... it not possible... he couldn't have been killed, could he? Wait why should I care... he's nothing but a filthy Saiyan.  
"18 do you think Trunks is dead? Did little Cell get him?" 17 asked smirking. He had been very playful since Trunks was not around. He actually stopped with those annyoing jokes of his.  
"17 I don't know, why ask me?" 17 only smiled and then looked down.  
"Well he is your lover." I was about to strangle him but Angel walked in very slowly avoiding eye contact with the both of us. 17 and I then realized what must have happened... Trunks was dead. 17 was grinning and began laugh. Angel looked at him through tears and began to fully cry.  
"Don't laugh, he's... he's dead!" She cried. Only if she knew neither of us cared. 17 decided to play along and gasp. He ran to Angel and comforted her as he pretended to be mournful. I, on the other hand, didn't really care for the girl's sorrow. Me and 17 were now free to do as we wished. With Trunks gone no one could stop us... but Cell.  
"Is Cell dead?" I had to ask, if Trunks was telling the truth about being stronger then he should have beaten Cell or at least tooken him out as well. Angel shook her head and sighed.  
"No we've seen him in another city. We found Trunks's body lifeless in a huge crater where one of the old cities used to be. It seemed to us he self-destructed. We brought his body back here." 17 looked at me and then frowned.  
"Why? he's dead." 17 said and Angel shook her head.  
"Yes, he is, that's what you came in here crying about remember." I snapped back and Angel gave me a strange look. I new I had messed up but luckily 17 interrupted.  
"She's just in denial, she really liked him." I was about to object but that was the perfect cover. Angel nodded.  
"We brought him back because, a few of our scientists thought there maybe a way to revive him. But they don't have the experience to. I shouldn't have told him. 18 I'm so sorry." Angel apologized and I nodded.  
"So what has become of Cell?" Angel looked down and sighed.  
"He's still alive as if he never even fought Trunks." That couldn't be... Trunks was far ahead of me and 17 in power and yet he still lost. 17 obviously was thinking the same because he was in deep thought as well. Angel left the two of us alone and that's when 17 smirked.  
"It doesn't matter how strong Cell is, I'll kill him. Trunks may have had the power but the lack of a brain is what killed him. I bet Cell tricked him into killing himself!" 17 laughed. I wasn't as optimistic as 17 was. I knew better than to underestimate an enemy. But 17...he'd never learn. He had underestimated Trunk's powers and look where it got us. I wouldn't do the same. This thing... Cell he was much more powerful than either of us only Trunks could stand a chance against him and now he's dead.... but.... with the knowledge of Gero's experiments I could possible revive him as those scientists had intended.... what am I thinking!? No, I won't do something that stupid! He'd come back even stronger than before and 17 would never ever leave me alone! He'd have so many jokes.  
"18, what are you thinking?" 17 asked as I was snapped out of my train of thought.  
"17, I don't want to do this but I'm not going to underestimate Cell. You did the same thing with Trunks. Trunks is the only one who has ever faced Cell and is the strongest..." 17 stopped me and frowned.  
"We are not going to revive him!" 17 shouted and I nodded.  
"Fine, but hear me out first. We'll go after Cell and see what he can do and if he is defeatable we will kill him and then we'll wipe out the rest of these fools." I smiled and 17 grinned.  
"I like that plan a lot!" 17 grinned and then stopped.  
"What's the catch?" He asked and I sighed.  
"Isn't it obvious? If we aren't strong enough to stop Cell then we have to revive the Saiyan." 17 looked at me in disgust.  
"Have you truly fallen for him?" 17 asked and I sent a powerful fist to his stomach.  
"I don't fall for anything, especially half human, half monkey freaks." 17 straigthen himself out and sighed.  
"Then let's go sis, and pay little Cell a visit." 17 smirked as I followed. As we got to the exit Angel ran up to us.  
"Please don't Cell may get you two as well." She pleaded and then 17 smiled.  
"We're just going to investigate the battle ground maybe we can find some way to bring Trunks to life want to come? I think it would be better if three of us went instead of two." 17 said and Angel thought for a moment and agreed.  
"Let me get my shoes." She ran off and I gave 17 a glare.  
"17, what the hell are you thinking?" I asked but he only smirked.  
"Well she is the strongest. If we kill her then only Cell will be left to worry about." 17 smirked as Angel came back.  
  
We found the battle ground where Trunks had fallen and landed. 17 and I pretened to look around while Angel kept watch. 17 looked to me and then I nodded. We floated up to Angel and smiled. She was staring in another direction so we went up behind her. I was about to attack but I saw what Angel saw flying toward us. 17 was about to attack Angel, who wasn't even aware of it, but I grabbed him and pointed to the object. 17 looked at it and frowned. The object came into full view and stopped serval yards away from us.  
"It's Cell." Angel said as she prepared herself. I looked at the creature and gasped. He truly was much bigger. I had thought Trunks was only trying to scare us with his description of Cell, but he wasn't. 17 showed no signs of fear but I knew that this creature had the power to finish us all. 17 grinned and then laughed.  
"I'll show you who's stronger!!" he attacked Cell but was swatted away as if he were nothing. I froze. This was truly the end. This creature wouldn't give second chances as Trunks had, he'd finished the job, just as Gero had planned. I looked to where 17 was and he was already unconscious. In one hit Cell disabled my brother. No wonder he beat Trunks. Angel looked at me and then spoke.  
"18, I'll buy you some time to escape..." Angel couldn't finish her sentence. Cell was that fast. He had closed the gap between the two faster than I could see. Angel hit the ground below hard. Cell grinned and then looked to me.  
"It's your turn 18." he smiled as I realized what was about to happen.  
"If I have to die, I won't die running like a human!" I attacked. It was useless, Cell blocked all of my attacks with a single hand and then when he grew tired of that he simply let me hit him. My attacks had no effect whatsoever. I stopped and powered a beam and fired.  
"Really 18 is that all you have?" Cell was behind me with an annoyed look on his face. I turned slowly and prepared for the worst. He smiled and then everything went black. 


	8. Revelation

What's up, me again. By the way. Still don't own DBZ. Chapter 8-Revelation  
  
18's POV  
  
Revelation  
  
I'm....alive. Cell didn't kill me? Maybe I am dead.  
"18...are you okay?" Angel's voice. I am still alive, but where is Cell and 17! I opened my eyes to a bright light. Where was I? This place doesn't seem like the underground shelter Angel showed us. I sat up quickly and looked at Angel who was staring back at me.  
"Where are we?" I demanded. Angel looked to her left and right and spoke.  
"This is another shelter a few miles from where they found us. I don't know what happened to 17 but I do know that our previous shelter was raided. Its destroyed. There were no survivors. Angel sighed sadly. If no one survived then that means Trunks's body is gone. I can't bring him back now. Next time Cell might finish the job....is this how he felt when me and 17 terrorized the world?  
"18 what's wrong?" Angel asked. I wanted to crush her skull in. 'What's wrong'? What kind of question is that?! We were just beaten easily, my brother is nowhere to be found and to top it off, I no longer controll my fate... Cell does. It's actually kinda funny... I guess its true about that saying: 'What goes around comes around.' Now I have to hide to save my life. If only I had just revived him when I had the chance! But maybe Trunks's body survived. I mean he was already dead, why would Cell even bother with his body?  
"Angel we have to go back to the shelter, now." I got up and Angel stopped me.  
"18, we'll be killed. Cell let us live we shouldn't tempt fate." Angel begged but I just sighed and shook her.  
"Listen, I think I can bring Trunks back. If I do he'll be much stronger and will defeat Cell. Now isn't that worth the risk?" I asked and Angel reluctantly agreed.  
We took off immediately and headed to the shelter on foot. After about four hours of running we came in view of the underground entrance to the shelter. We snuck in and looked around. There were bodies everywhere. Angel lead me to the room where Trunks's body was kept but as we got closer we heard two voices. I grabbed Angel and then ducked into a dark corner and listened.  
"This is the Saiyan? He was very powerful. If I can bring him to life then the world will belong to me!!" One of the voices laughed.  
"Really, Gero, I could have beaten him." Did he just say Gero? As in Dr. Gero, my creator. But 17 killed him. Angel began to shake as she heard the name and I calmed her.  
"Omega Cell you shouldn't be so envious. Though you are the first and the superior, you should still have respect for him, who knows maybe with my enhancements he'll become unbeatable! Much like yourself. And with the addition of 17 the three of you will be the ultimate team!" 17! They had my brother! I'd kill Gero if he tried to do anything to him. Just then the two walked out with Trunks's corpse over Omega Cell's shoulder and blasted into the air. Gero looked different. Had he turned himself into an android? Angel and I followed from the ground.  
We chased after them for hours until they stopped at the base of a mountain and then disappeared into it. Angel looked concerned.  
"18 maybe we shouldn't go in yet..." Angel started but I slapped her.  
"Shut up. You are the strongest human on this planet so act like it." I growled and Angel nodded. We went to the base of the mountain and walked into it. We kept to the shadows until we came to a lab. Inside Trunks and 17 were hooked up to some machine.  
"Now we must first erase all memories. Then we will enhance the Saiyan's body with these. Ultra Cells. You see blood cells help power the body, Saiyan's have a very different design of blood cells which helps them move at their amazing speeds. This concept was the main factor in the development of the Cell project. Using the Ultra Cells on the Saiyan will power him and 17 up greatly, depending upon the number of the cells I intend to be in their bodies." Gero walked up to serveral tubes and smiled.  
"I engineered the Ultra Cells to remain at constant number in the body, never to exceed of to fall below that number. The more a subject has the stronger he will be and the stronger he is capable of becoming. I think that ten billion Ultra Cells should be enough for Trunks don't you think?" Ultra Cells, if I got my hands on those I wouldn't need to revive Trunks. But how can I get in there and get to them? Maybe Angel could give me a distraction. I looked at her and explained my plan. She sighed and agreed.  
"Android 17 will need twenty billion Ultra Cells if Trunks gets that many." Omega Cell laughed as Gero agreed. Then he went to a machine and laid down the two viles and walked back to Trunks and 17.  
"Now to erase those pesky memories. I hope 17 survives the Ultra Cell injection. I don't know how this operation will affect a living being." Gero smiled as he placed a helmet on each of their heads and walked to another machine. Angel looked to me and then blasted into the lab and began to fire upon Gero with everything she had. Smoke and debris covered the room. I dashed to the machine where Gero had placed the two viles and then found a needle. Just then the smoke was cleared away and Omega Cell was directly in front Angel. I was about to inject the cells into myself but I remembered Gero second guessing the success of the injection on a living subject. I looked at Trunks and used the injection on him instead. Gero and Omega Cell hadn't even noticed me until the injection was almost finished.  
Both of them were shocked, amazed, and angry. Omega Cell knocked me through the wall and back into the hall way. I tried to get up but the pain was amazing. For a moment I thought he had broken my neck because I couldn't move my body at all. Slowly I stood up and looked for Omega Cell. Gero, instead, appeared before me frowning furiously.  
"Omega Cell, kill them both very slowly." Gero grinned as he walked away into the darkness of the hallway. I started after him but Omega Cell spoke.  
"You shouldn't be so worried about him." I turned and saw Angel flying towards me. She hit me and we both crashed through another wall and out of the base. I pushed Angel off of me and then got to my feet. As I turned Omega Cell's fist connected with my stomach. The pain shot through my entire body. I fell to the floor like a rag. My legs wouldn't support me any longer. I tried not to pass out but staying awake was too much work. I shook the thought away and tried to stand again. This time instead knocking he decided to choke the air out of me. I never thought I'd beg to breathe... hell I never thought I'd ever beg for anything. Omega Cell looked at me and smiled. I tried to pull in any air I could but it wasn't helping. He then began to laugh.  
"18, it seems that you're time is up. Have any last requests?" Omega Cell smirked. He had won and he knew it. I was going to die and he was going to win. The pain in my chest from the lack of air was driving me insane. I just wanted to breathe! But he wouldn't let go...  
"Well, isn't it strange this is how it's going to end. The powerful, calm, sexy android 18 being choked to death. If only you could see your face. The fear! I swear its really a beautiful look on you." Omega Cell grinned. My body was jerking from the pain now. I prayed Angel would get up and help but I knew she was out cold and no one would save me. The pain, wouldn't stop. I wanted to die just to escape the pain! It was too much!  
Suddenly, he let go. I dropped to my knees and sucked in air as fast as I could. The pain was gone. I could breathe again. But why did he release me?  
"Step away from her." That voice, it was Trunks! I never felt so....so.... so happy ever in my entire existance! Trunks attacked Omega Cell and then blasted a huge ball of energy at him. The explosion was unbelievable. Trunks disappeared and then reappeared fighting Omega Cell high in the sky. Both were fighting on the same level but Trunks hadn't even went to his Super-Saiyan mode yet. Suddenly, he flared into a Super- Saiyan and pounded Omega Cell senseless. Omega Cell crashed to the ground hard. Trunks reappeared next to Angel and shook her a bit. She awoke and stood up.  
"18 are you okay?" Trunks asked as I struggled to my feet  
"Yeah, fine." I sighed as the pain in my body ached as my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. Trunks was about to say something when Omega Cell appeared in front of him. The two began to fight again and again Trunks beat him. He throw another huge ball of energy at Omega Cell, but this one was far more powerful. The explosion wiped out everything in the area, except for the base.  
Trunks went to me and lifted me up in his arms as he and Angel blasted off.  
"Trunks... thank you." He looked at me and smiled softly.  
"Rest...you need it." He whispered to me and I smiled back. I looked at him and gasped.  
"What's wrong?" Trunks had heard my reaction. I shook my head. At the base....I had been happy... not because I could breathe....it was because I heard his voice.... oh no, 17 was right... I have fallen for him.  
  
So was that pretty good? I thought so. But hey tell me what you guys think. Read and review: 


	9. Insanity

hey, I'm back again, chapter uh.... 9. Anyway here it goes. And don't forget to review.  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
Insanity  
  
I'm just like them. From what 18 explained to me... I'm no more than an android. How can I live with myself. I can't.  
"Trunks, where's 18? Is she mad about 17?" Angel had entered. How can she live like this? Being an android. Mom....what would she think of me... I bet Gohan would be horrified. I'm one of the monsters that killed him and destroyed our world. If I had just killed them both none of this would have happened! I'd be with my mom at home....at home? Who am I kidding. My home was wiped out by the androids. Damn them! 17 and 18.... this was all their fault...I'm a monster now!!  
"Trunks?" How dare she talk to me, she's just another one of those monsters! I should have killed them!! I should have avenged Gohan!  
"Trunks, what's wrong?"  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Angel's expression was one of pure hurt and sadness. Why should I have cared, she was just another android just like me, just like those murders 17 and 18. Angel left quickly. Had I hurt her? It didn't matter, I'm just a robot now, nothing more! Nothing more.  
  
18's POV  
That Saiyan hasn't been the same since I told him the news. He's locked himself in a room for two days now. He hasn't even come out to eat, and it actually bothers me. Why? I don't get it... how can I have these feelings!? I mean I felt nothing for him back when he was just a kid, but now... it makes no sense at all. Maybe Omega Cell damaged something in my head... yeah.... that's a logical explaination for such ignorant feelings....but why can't I just accept that then?!  
Suddenly Angel came running by crying softly. I stopped her and made her explain herself. She cried out her problems and then I walked her to her room and left. As I came out Trunks walked past quickly not even caring that he nearly ran me over. I was about to respond to his clumsiness but something stopped me. I doubt it were the feelings inside of me that told me to remain quiet, but I just knew not to bother him. I remember how he was when I first saw him. Anyone could read his feelings like a book, but now.... he seemed to have no feelings whatsoever. It reminds me of...of... 17...  
"Hey, Trunks, wait up!" I called out trying to catch up with the Saiyan. He had gotten a good distance away from me before I had gotten a chance to reach him but he never waited on me. Instead he kept at his pace.  
"Trunks? Are you in there?" Again I recieved no answer. This was definitely pissing me off. I may have fallin' for him but I wasn't going to be disrespected, not by him, of all creatures! I tried to grab his arm but instead he grabbed my hand and squeezed terribly hard.  
"Don't touch me or else." His voice had definitely changed. It had a...a...a darkness to it. not even his father, Vegeta had used such a tone, even at his angriest. He released me and went on down the hall.  
  
Trunks POV  
  
How dare she touch me! I swear if she does it ever again I won't hesitate to kill her! I don't need that damn android touching me! Look at what she did to me!! I'm a damned monster!!! I swear I will make her pay, all of these damn freaks! Everyone and anyone that's become an android! I'll wipe them out! I swear it!  
  
I know... very very OOC for Trunks, but look at it from his eyes. He still hates the Androids no matter how nice he seems to be toward them, becoming one would most likely cause him to flip. Next chap coming soon......hopefully same day. 


	10. Traitor

Chapter 10  
  
18's POV  
  
Traitor  
  
What the hell is his problem? I'm... I'm...no... this isn't right I shouldn't care! I shouldn't worry about him!! I shouldn't! Damn it, if only 17 were here he'd make some stupid joke to take my mind of this! But Gero has him and Trunks is the only one strong enough to go and get him, but Trunks is acting so wierd! Could those Ultra Cells have anything to do with this? Maybe they're driving him insane? It is a possiblity. After all, Gero is the one who made them. If I get my chance I'll definitely put him in his place. But first I must find Trunks.  
Angel had offered to come with me and soon the both of us took off to look for him. Trunks had left sometime in the night. I had spotted him but thought he was just going to go and think but he's been gone for several hours. Its not like I care, but I can't have him getting killed...and... he still has to help 17 too.  
"18, I think I see someone. What if its Cell?" Angel warned as the both of us landed and ran toward the object. Sure enough it was Cell, not Omega Cell but a different one. Soon three more Cells appeared. I couldn't understand this, neither could Angel.  
"So there was more than one Cell this whole time." I observed as Angel agreed.  
"Remember Gero was saying something about Omega Cell being the first? How many could there be?" Angel asked and I shrugged, who knew? That must have been how they beat Trunks they ganged up on him. No wonder.  
Suddenly, ten more Cell's appeared and faced one direction. Angel and myself looked as well and saw Trunks. He had a strange grin on his face, almost an insane glare. He began to laugh loudly, Angel looked at me as I did her and continued to watch.  
"You shouldn't laugh you filthy Saiyan!!" One of the Cells yelled as Trunks powered up to Super-Saiyan and began to grin evily. The look in his eyes, I had never seen such a stare. Though me and 17 had our own frigthening stare, the one Trunks exhibited was far more frightening than anything I had ever encountered. I actually, began to tremble. Angel as well had begun to tremble in fear. This wasn't Trunks anymore. It wasn't that kid that me and 17 would pound on, nor was it the man who came back to stop us and gave us our second chance at life. This was a monster.  
Trunks laughed some more and then the Cell's attacked and in the blink of an eye they were gone. Trunks had blasted them into nothingness. He laughed and then disappeared and reappeared in front of Angel and myself.  
"Well look at what we have here!!" Trunks laughed evily. Me and Angel backed away slowly but he only began to laugh harder.  
"Androids!!! DAMN ANDROIDS I'LL KIL YOU ALL!!!" He yelled as his evil laugh turned to an insane smile. Trunks looked at me first and then disappeared and reappeared right behind me.  
"You killed Gohan, my father, everyone!!" He shouted as I turned to face him. He maintained the evil smile the whole time.  
"Trunks, what about giving second chances? I thought you would forgive us..." I tried to finish but he grabbed my neck and squeezed extremly hard.  
"How can I forgive you? I'm nothing more than an android! Just like you and 17." Trunks laughed insanely as his grip tightened.  
"I'll make you pay for making me into this! It's all your fault! Damn you!!" Trunks laughed. One more squeeze was all it took and then my head would have popped off, but luckily Angel interrupted.  
"Trunks, Gero was going to make you work for him! He was going to make you his slave for life! If she hadn't revived you, then Gero would be controlling you right this moment!" Angel yelled and Trunks released me. I fell to the ground and sucked air in. I looked back at Trunks who only smirked.  
"Oh, do you mean him?" Trunks asked pointing to Gero who stood in the distance laughing.  
  
Getting good? Well review and then review some more. 


	11. Death

Chapter 11  
  
Death  
  
18's POV  
  
Trunks and Gero, but why and most importantly how? Trunks should hate Gero even more than he does 17 and I? But this thing before me wasn't the man I once knew.  
"Trunks as soon as you kill her, I will hold up my end of the bargain. So do be quick." With that Gero disappeared. Trunks, on the other hand, remained with that deranged glare on his face.  
"So android? Do you want the quick or slow death?" He grinned. Angel came between us and spoke.  
"Trunks, Gero is evil he's tricking you! Can't you see that!? He only wants you to do his dirty work!" Angel yelled but I knew none of this was getting through to the creature. Instead he only swatted Angel away. She hit a few buildings, skid across a lake and finally landed after colliding with a tree. He looked at me and began to laugh.  
"I'll make your life worser than mine ever was!" Trunks yelled as he attacked me. I tried to block but to no avail. He was much too fast and too skilled to be blocked. He swung his foot and connected causing my body to ricochet off of several buildings before I hit the ground. Before I could think he was standing above me grinning.  
"You filthy witch!" He yelled as he turned Super-Saiyan and blasted several beams at my body causing great pain. He lefted me into the air and then blasted me several more times before throwing me back to the earth. I struggled to crawl out of the crater but Trunks appeared in front of me and kicked me in the face sending me across the crater and into another building. Pain ran thoughout my entire body! I never felt such a sensation of pain ever in my life. Again Trunks was above me and decided to step on my throat with his foot.  
"You and 17 will pay! Like Gohan said- Not one death will go unaccounted for, not one." Trunks growled as he steped harder on my throat causing my eyes to burn. He moved his foot and then slammed a fist into my stomach and then threw me into another building.  
"18 where are you?" I heard him calling my name in a soft voice but I knew that he was only toying with me. I wanted so badly to run but I knew I wouldn't get far. Trunks began laughing and then he was right in front of me.  
"Peeka BOO!!" he laughed as I ran away from him until his laughter had died down a little. So this was how he felt that day me and 17 hunted him down in that old building. Everything was the same expect for the fact I was alone and it was him chasing me... no this wasn't who Trunks was, this thing was a monster. I looked around and decided that hopefully he had lost track of me.  
"Don't get to comfy, you may end up dead!" Trunks crashed through the ceiling causing me to flee as fast as I could. I turned a corner and then saw Trunks smiling the same insane smile that he had when he fought the Cells a few seconds ago.  
"18 don't you know this is futile!?" He yelled as blood rushed to my head. I decided that I had to try to fight back at least. I sent a wall of energy attacks at him and blasted out of the building and went to Angel who was still out. I tried to wake her but she didn't budge. Trunks then appeared behind me and laughed.  
"If she's dead from such a simple attack then she deserves to lie there." He laughed as I swung at him only to hit air. He sent a fist to my stomach crippling me instantly. I knew he had pulled the punch but it still was able to cripple me. Trunks continued to grin as he lefted me in the air by my neck and then threw me into a nearby tree and then sent a huge beam of energy at me. The explosion was amazing. The destruction caused was unbelievable! My body felt pain all over. I lefted myself out of the ruble and dusted my clothing the best I could. Trunks was still laughing as he watched me.  
"Did that hurt?" He grinned as he kicked me in my side and blasted another energy attack at me. I hit the ground harder this time and stayed there. I tried to move but I couldn't. Had he paralyzed me?  
"Get up now or else I'll kill you." He growled as he stood right in front of me.  
"Trunks, please, stop this. What would your friend Gohan say?!" I asked. I knew that this 'Gohan' was always a touchy subject for him and it was my only hope.  
"How dare you." He whispered. The anger inside of him at that moment was not the reaction I wanted. He then powered up even more.  
"I'll...make you...pay..." He growled as his body was encased in a bright glow and then something happened.  
I have no clue what he did but I could now feel his power. I could see electricity iminating from his body as it cirlced around him and struck the ground beneath him. His pupils were gone, only an eerie white glow remained. Even his hair changed. It was longer, much longer.  
"You will have the worst death I can think of!" he roared as he lefted me into the air and then threw me into the lake. I couldn't believe that I was about to drown to death. It made no sense someone as strong as me dying in such a way and because of someone I began to care for? Luckily, or unluckily Trunks blasted down and pulled me out. He threw me to the ground and laughed.  
"I wouldn't let you get off that easy!" He laughed as he went for me again and then kicked me repeatedly while I layed helplessly on the ground. He lefted me into the air and slammed me back to the ground so hard that I stopped breathing for a moment.  
"Trunks!!" I screamed. I didn't know why but I did. He wasn't supposed to be hurting me... it made no sense he wasn't supposed to be the enemy. This should be Gero, not me...not me.  
"Go to hell!" He yelled as he kicked me again and then threw me closer to the lake.  
"I think drowning you would make me feel better what do you think!?" He laughed as he got closer. No this wasn't right! This isn't how I should end! No... he gave me a second chance... he can't take it from me!  
"You have to stop!" I yelled as I struggled to move and somehow I sat up. My body hadn't been paralyzed after all. Trunks laughed as he got closer.  
"Shut up android!" He yelled as he attacked me again. I only could feel immense pain. Trunks once again grabbed my neck and began to punch me in my stomach. I couldn't block any of his attacks because I was too busy trying to free myself from his grip. He sent a powerful fist to my stomach and then released me.  
I knew what had happened. Something inside of me wasn't right. I was dying. Me, android 18....dying....it was unfair.... I didn't deserve this!  
"Now for your little 'bath'!" Trunks grinned evily. He kicked me closer to the lake and then kneeld down and grabbed my head.  
"Any last requests?" He smirked evilly as I stared into his eyes. I actually had began to care for him... but know he wasn't the man I had known  
"I guess not." He smiled.  
"Trunks, stop." I whispered and he looked at me with a grin.  
"Sorry, missed your chance!" He grinned but I continued.  
"No...I don't deserve this... " Trunks release my head and I knew he was even angrier. He tried not to yell but did anyway and began to yell at me as well.  
"You deserve to die! You're an android! A monster with no feelings, you killed everyone! You will pay!."  
"No, I deserved my second chance at life.... the life Gero stole from me. I could have had been happy or had a family, but he took all of those memories away. " I whispered to him.  
"Maybe, I had even been in love once. I can't even remember my parents..." I tried to finish but I knew my time was coming.  
"18?" Trunks' voice sounded softer. I opened my eyes and saw his. The look he had was of pure sadness and shame.  
"I'm sorry, 18, please hold on." Trunks said as he looked around the area for help.  
"Trunks... help 17, please... he deserves a chance too..." I felt it. The cold gripping at my body. I never thought I would feel such a sensation but I decided that maybe this was my destiny. Death  
  
So what do you think? read and review 


	12. Regress

Still don't own anything DBZ related but I'm working on it. Until then enjoy Chap 12-  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Trunks POV  
  
Regress  
  
How could I have done this!? She didn't deserve this! I...I... 18 I'm so sorry.  
"Please say something, please." I begged but I knew she was gone. None of this was ever her fault or 17's, it was that damn Gero! He used me just like he used the two of them. I lefted 18's body off the ground and went to a nearby tree.  
"18, I will help 17 no matter the cost..." I had to... what I did to her can never be forgiven. She and 17 were at once human, they had goals, friends, loved ones....but Gero, he took that from them. It wasn't the androids who had destroyed my time it was Dr. Gero!  
When I gave them their second chance I knew nothing about them. I just did it because it was something Goku would have done. Now I see that is was the right choice the whole time. If I had a chance to see it like this...I would have been so much nicer to them. 18's death, though, is my fault. I acted so childish. I am responsible for her death its my fault. If only I could undo this. If I could travel back in time, I'd save her....I'd even give my soul to help her. Neither of them were evil...it was just that man...Dr.Gero!! I'll kill him!! I have to...for 18. I blasted a hole in the ground and then began to bury her.  
"Trunks...stop..." I turned and saw Angel. She was alive. She walked to me and looked down.  
"18..." I stepped away from her.  
"Angel forgive me, I'm so sorry." I said as tears ran down my face. I was crying for 18? Did I feel that bad? Of course, but there was another reason it hurt. Angel looked at me and then sighed sadly. She pulled 18's body out of the hole and looked towards me once again.  
"Angel, I'm...." I started but she stopped me.  
"Trunks, we can help her. The same way she helped you." I had forgotten about the Ultra Cells. If 18 needed my blood to live then I would definitely give her all of it.  
"If she needs blood I'm ready." I started but Angel shook her head.  
"Gero has the Ultra Cells. You have to get some for her, its the only way." I nodded. I would save 18 and give her the chance at life which she was entitled to, no the chance at life which I was going to make sure she got, at all costs I would help them both.  
  
I blasted off immediately. I knew where Gero's base was located so I left Angel behind with 18's body. I landed outside and walked in. I did my best to keep my iron stare the same one I had when I had encountered Gero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So what brings you out here?" I turned when I heard the voice. If it were one of those androids! I swear! Then Dr. Gero appeared.  
"You." I was about to kill him but he smiled and then laughed.  
"I see you hate being a robot?" He grinned. He knew?  
"Yeah, but so what? If you want to mock me then prepare to die!" I growled but Gero waved a hand at me.  
"No. I only wish to make a bargain." Gero smiled.  
"What kind of bargain?" I asked as he stepped closer.  
"I can take those pesky Ultra Cells out of you if you kill that android 18. She has caused enough problems hasn't she?" Gero asked thoughtfully as he then looked back at me.  
"Are you lying old man?!" I roared as I powered up.  
"No, of course not. If you get rid of her then you will be restored to your mortal life as a demi Saiyan." Gero smiled and then disappeared.  
"Fine I'll do it." I yelled into the darkness and then Gero's voice answered.  
"Very well then, tommorrow be prepared."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I should have never trusted him! But I will make it right, I swear I will. I turned a corner and went into a lab room. Gero and Omega Cell looked at me.  
"So is she dead?" Gero asked and I nodded.  
"You see 17, I told you he'd get rid of her." Gero smiled as he stepped aside to reveal 17 strapped to a table.  
"You bastard! You killed her!!" 17 yelled as he struggled to move. I went over toward him with a evil smirk. I knew that this worked because both Omega Cell and Gero were grinning as well.  
"I don't care!" I yelled at him. This had to be one of my best acts, but only until I found the Ultra Cells. 17 struggled and then yelled as he gave up. I gave 17 one more glance and then turned to Gero.  
"What about our deal?" I asked and he smiled.  
"Are you sure you want to go back to your normal state again?" Gero asked as 17 began to yell again. I nodded.  
"Fine, then wait here. Omega Cell go and retrieve me the Infra scanner on the twelth floor. With that Omega Cell left. I looked at 17 and then to Gero.  
"Why are you keeping him here?" I asked and Gero smiled.  
"I'm going to experiment." He smiled as he turned and then continued working. Trunks looked over his shoulder and read as well. So those are the Ultra Cells... I'll save 17 and 18 at the same time. Trunks looked around for a minute and found the Omega Cells.  
"Gero are these the Ultra Cells?" I asked as I pointed to them. Gero, looked at me skeptically and nodded.  
"But why do you care?" he asked.  
"I wanted to know what you're taking out looks like." I snapped and he nodded.  
"I admire you, not too easily trusting of strangers." Gero smiled I laughed a little and spoke.  
"You shouldn't be to trusting either!" I yelled as I freed 17. Gero looked at me and smirked. I grabbed the two viles and then Omega Cell appeared. 17 was about to attack but I pulled him away and we blasted off quickly.  
  
"Trunks what happened to 18?" He roared as I sighed.  
"I killed her, it was an accident but I'm positive that with these Ultra Cells we can revive her." 17 stopped when he heard the first part. I explained to him the whole situation and he reluctantly calmed down.  
"Trunks if you ever try to kill her again, I'll kill you!" 17 growled as seven Cells appeared in front of us.  
"Seven of them!!" 17 nearly yelled in disbelief.  
"Don't worry, their nothing." I said as I blasted them into oblivion. 17 was stunned. I shook him out of his strange stare and then shot off toward Angel and 18.  
We landed near the lake and looked for Angel. Soon we spotted Angel sitting by a tree and 18's body laying near. 17 blasted over to the spot and looked at 18 in fear.  
"You did this to her!?" 17 growled forgetting what I had told him. He turned to me was about to attack but Angel spoke.  
"Did you find those Ultra Cells?" Angel asked. I nodded and flew past 17 and went to 18. I handed Angel the Ultra Cell viles and she looked at me.  
"Two? Wow, I'm impressed. I thought Gero would have hid them when you got there." Angel said as I thought about how easy the mission had been but shrugged the thought away. 17 went to 18 and helped inject the Ultra Cells. After a few moments of waiting 18's mouth twitched. She lefted her hand to her head and looked around.  
"18!" I exclaimed as I hugged her tightly. For a moment I thought she hugged back.  
"18, you okay?" 17 asked as he came into her view. 18 smiled and hugged him  
"17, you're safe. Thank you Trunks." She said as she turned to face me.  
"18 are you okay? I mean after what I did?" I started but 18 only shook her head as she rotated her arms and wrists. She looked at me and then rotated her neck a little and then spoke.  
"You still mad about being an android?" 18 asked and then 17 interrupted. 18 explained to him and he smirked.  
"Trunks? An android? I guess now the two of you can really be together." 17 laughed. I thought 18 was going to shake and attack him but she didn't, instead she just shook her head head and gave a smirk.  
"I'm glad you didn't change 17." She smirked. At that moment, she never looked so beautiful. I had to protect her, 17 as well. At one moment in their lives they were loved by a family just as I had been loved by my mom. Though I can't give them back their lives, I will help them start new ones.  
"Trunks, what's up with that stare, are you okay? We wouldn't want you going insane again." 18 stated as she shook my arm softly.  
"I wonder what would Gohan think?" 18 and 17 stopped and then grinned.  
"Who knows, but we do know one thing.... you're dead..." With that 18 and 17 attacked.  
  
Keep those reviews coming 


	13. Clash

Chapter 13  
  
Trunks POV  
  
Clash  
  
What's going on?! Why are they attacking me! Those Ultra Cells, no wonder it had been so easy. Gero!  
"Trunks, what's happening to them?" Angel was petrified.  
"Angel take that other Ultra Cell tube and leave now!!" I yelled knowing what was to come. She obeyed and left without question... thankfully.  
I turned my attention back to 17 and 18 just in time to dodge an oncoming energy wave.  
"17, 18 stop this! You have to fight this, please! I don't want to fight you!" I yelled to the two as both of them laughed.  
"Fool... if you don't want to fight us you don't have to." 18 smirked. I sighed in relief but 17 interrupted.  
"But we'll kill you if you don't!" He came at me faster than ever before and began to attack. I blocked many of his attacks but soon 18 joined in and then I began to lose. After a powerful elbow to my neck I was sent into the lake.  
I opened my eyes and saw their silhouettes above the water. I blasted out quickly and rammed 17 higher into the sky as 18 began to attack me again. Her punches were a lot more powerful tahn ever before. The Ultra Cells truly did power an individual up immensely, 18 was probably just as strong as me. I knew that she and 17 would kill me and then go after the remaining humans so I had to stop them. I couldn't let Gero use them like puppets anymore. I would save 17 and 18 from this nightmare. They didn't deserved such a horrible existence...no one did.  
"18 stop. Its me, Trunks, don't you remember!?" I yelled at her as she threw several more punches.  
"18 please, you have to stop, you don't have to do this! Don't let him ruin your life again! Not when you've had a chance to start over!" I yelled to her but she continued fighting. 18's fists moved so rapidly that I couldn't block them anymore as a regular Saiyan, but I knew that I couldn't power up, because they would see that as an act of violence against them. Instead I just let 18 attack me. Her punches and kick hurt so much that I thought she was piercing my body with every blow. She blasted a huge beam in front of my face that sent me crashing into the ground destroying even more of the decaying city.  
I struggled out of the debris and stood up only to be kicked backwards by 17. I slammed into several more buildings and finally stopped after colliding with the street. My body was in amazing amounts of pain, everything ached. I stod up again as both 17 and 18 landed before me with grins on their faces.  
"So 17 what should we do with him?" 18 asked as she sat down on a huge concrete slab. 17 looked up at the sky and rubbed his chin.  
"Maybe we should beat his face in until no one can recognize him?" 17 suggested and 18 looked at me and shook her head.  
"Naw, that's just doesn't seem like a fitting death for him. I was thinking more along the lines of obliterating his enitre body. How's that sound?" 18 asked and 17 thought it over and shook his head.  
"I want to look at the damage after he's dead.... besides annihilating him is too fast a death, come on sis, why make his suffering less?" 17 asked. I knew that the only way to stop them was to fight but what if they were just as strong as I? If its a draw I doubt they will listen to me beg for them to stop fighting, they'll just fight harder! In the end.... I have no choice... if they continue on, many more will die... I can't risk millions of lives for the sake of two....  
I stood up and looked at both of them. 17 and 18 stopped fighting momentarily to look at me and grin.  
"I guess he's going to make the decision for us." 17 smirked. I shook my head. If there was any other way please let me find it.  
"I'll handle this one 17." 18 said as she came at me. I had to stop them, but after what 18 said to me earlier.... she had never wanted this, she was just like everyone else! She had a family! How can I kill them knowing that this wasn't ever their fault!?  
18 broke me away from my thoughts with a powerful knee to my stomach. She backhanded me into another building and then began to fire energy wave after energy wave at me. Once again, I emerged from the debris and stood up. I had to reach her, if I couldn't save them both I had to at least save her.  
"18, stop..." I started but 18 suprised me from behind and kicked me foward. Before I hit anything 18 was in front of me and slammed her fist into my face causing me to jerk backwards quickly. I stopped myself and blasted upward, into the sky and 18 followed.  
"I see you think you can run away?" 18 called as I looked down at her and then stopped. She flew up to my level a few yards away and smirked.  
"You stopped, finally accepting defeat?" She asked with a grin. I sighed and looked into her eyes. Even when I fought them in my time, whenever 18 was away from 17, she was somewhat more talkative. At least now I could talk to her and hopefully reach her.  
"18, don't let Gero use you like this! You don't have to do this." 18 looked at me and laughed.  
"You sure do enjoy talking, Trunks. But I'm gonna kill you not for Gero, but because I want to." 18 licked her lips and raised her hand to form an energy beam.  
"18, that's not what you want its what he wants! He's tricking you just as he just did me! He stole from you your friends and family!" 18 stopped the energy wave and attacked me.  
"Shut up!" 18 yelled as her fist connected with my stomach and then she swatted me downward. I stopped quickly and blasted back up to her and she again attacked me but this time knocked me backwards. She stopped and smirked at me.  
"You want to keep this up or will you fight back?" She asked. I looked at her and shook my head. 18 blasted towards me and cocked back her fist.  
"I guess you'll just die then!" She yelled as she came closer.  
"18, you're not his puppet. You could have been with your family instead of having to fight and kill!" I yelled as 18 slammed her fist into my face casuing me to rocket back to the ground.  
I slammed into the ground and then saw 18 coming at me again and this time I dodged. She looked at me and fired an energy beam that was easy to deflect. I soon learned the energy wave was nothing but a diversion and soon found myself crashing threw more buildings before I finally stopped. I looked around and noticed that I was out of the city and away from where 17 was. I stood up again and thought. What would make her stop? 18 then appeared inches from my face smirking.  
"Hi there." 18 smiled. I stood still and waited. I knew she had wanted to freak me out by being this close but I wasn't going to let her.  
"Not scared anymore?" She asked as she placed her hand in front of me.  
"18 why won't you stop?!" I yelled at her but she fired. The blast sent me hurling backwards. I stopped and looked around for her and then she appeared right next to me.  
"I don't care about anything you're saying, I have my family with me, 17 or have you forgotten?" She asked as she kicked me to the ground. I jumped out of the way of her fist and landed behind her. She turned and came at me again.  
"18 what about the ones who you loved and loved you?" 18 was about to hit me but suddenly stopped. I looked at her fist and saw it trembling.  
"18, its alright... just relax..." I started but 18 yelled out.  
"Trunks.... stop...this...." 18 grabbed her head in pain or confusion, I had no clue. She began to shake her head violently. I wanted to help her but I couldn't. 17 arrived and saw her and turned to me.  
"You bastard!" 17 yelled but 18 began to yell louder than before.  
"No...no...stop!!!!" Her voice had so many emotions, pain, anger, sadness, fear. She was fighting it. 17 tried to shake her but 18 continued on.  
"18, I'll get him!" 17 yelled as he faced me. 18 grabbed 17's shoulder causing him to turn to her.  
"What's wrong with you sis, what did he do!!" 17 yelled trying to reach her.  
"Trunks.... please....help...!" 18 yelled as she fell to her knees and went silent. 17 helped her up and then turned back to me.  
"What did you do to her!?" 17 roared and I shook my head.  
"17, she's fighting Gero's programming. You have to as well." 17 looked at 18 who then stood on her own.  
"I'm fighting nothing." She said emotionlessly. I gasped, it hadn't worked!  
"You're going to get it now!" 17 growled as he and 18 prepared themselves.  
"I will save you two! Even if I have to take those damn cells out of you, I will save you!" I yelled as I powered up to Super Saiyan level 2. I wanted to go higher but this was as far as I could push my power level to. I prayed that this would be enough to stop them.  
"So you're gonna fight now are you?!" 17 asked as he and 18 attacked. I decided to attack first and this surprised 17 who was caught off-guard. My foot connected with his face sending him backwards as 18 attacked again. She had slowed down her attacks considerably. Though I as stronger and faster now, I knew that she had slowed down her attacks... but did she do this on purpose or unconsciously? Maybe I had reached her. I couldn't give up hope.  
"18, stop I don't want to fight anymore, you don't have to either." 18 looked at me and stopped. She was trembling. Her eyes began to shake.  
"Shut up! Stop it, stop talking to me!" She yelled. She swung but I caught her fist and then grabbed the other one.  
"18... help me stop Gero... don't let that monster do this to you. You have a choice now. I know you can change." 18 looked at me and then fell to the ground unconscious. 17 then came at me but I dodged and tried to render him unconscious but he dodged and kicked me away.  
"17!!" I yelled as I went at him again. I was fighting as hard as I could but I still couldn't over power him. 17 kneed me in my face and then punched me to the ground.  
"I'll kill you now!!" 17 roared as I stood back up. He came at me with a flurry of kicks and punches that I couldn't block. I hit the ground and struggled to move. After all of the attacks I'd taken from 18 I was too spent to go on. 17 sent a huge beam at me that nearly killed me.  
I pushed several rocks off of me and sat up slowly. 17 landed in front of me and picked me up out of the ruble.  
"You should have thought twice about messing with my sister." 17 grinned as he threw me into the sky and fired a wall of energy attacks all hitting their mark.  
After he had stopped, I landed on the ground with a thud. Pain ran through every vien, every nerve, and every muscle of my body. I forced myself to my feet, causing even more pain if that was even possible. 17 appeared in front of me with the same fierce scowl.  
I knew I was losing. 17 was at full power, and I was barely able to stay Super Saiyan 2. I powered down to normal to save energy but it barely helped. I had failed, 17 was going to kill me and Gero would again ruin the lives of others. I looked at 18, who was still out, and sighed. She and 17 would again be nothing more than puppets used for destruction. They wouldn't get another chance to live at all, because of Gero! He stole their lives away in order to cause even more pain and suffering. He sent 17 and 18 to destroy the world. The entire time that 17 and 18 destroyed and killed ,we blamed them, when it was Gero who is to blame!! Now he's getting away with it again! Gero made the androids to get revenge on the world, he ruined the lives of billions for his own selfishness! I'd be damned if that was to happen again!  
Suddenly, unexplained power coursed throughout my body. All of the pain, the hurt, the sorrow, and the sadness all of it was let out! I could feel my energy rising rapidly, and then in an explosion of light I had finished my transformation. I had reached such a level when I was insanely attacking 18, but now I had reached it once again to help save 17 and 18 from Gero! "What!?" 17 was stunned. He couldn't read energy levels but he knew that I had become much stronger. I looked to my side and saw how long my hair had gotten and realized that I had again ascended Super Saiyan. I had reached level 3! 17 stood frozen. Despite my transformation he attacked. I watched him as his movements that were at once too fast for me to keep up with, were now very slow. I drilled my fist into his stomach causing him to blackout.  
Gero had planned this all along. He'd get his soon, but first I had to help 17 and 18. They've suffered long enough. Hopefully, if I can rid them of the programming inside of the Ultra Cells, Gero will have more than just me to worry about.  
  
AN: If some of you didn't know already, 17 was injected with ultra cells in those days he was captured. That's why he was so much stronger than before.  
  
Anyways keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming too. I believe that in three or four more chapters this story will end, but who knows... 


	14. Discovery

Sorry for the delay but some things came up and well I was really busy now back to chap 14  
  
CHAPTER 14 18's POV  
Discovery  
  
The first thing I saw was Trunks above me. He hadn't recognized I had awakened and continued on with his conversation with the other person in the room. I soon noticed it was Angel.  
"Trunks, I don't know how, but Gero installed a program into the Ultra Cells and it caused the two of them to go nuts." Angel wasn't in sight so I continued to watch Trunks. He finally looked down and noticed that I was awake.  
"Uh? 18... are you...um?" from his look, he wasn't sure whether talking to me was a good idea. I had clearly remembered what happened and then realized how foolish I was! Me begging him to make the pain stop? Even though I did want the pain in my head to stop, but did I need to reduce myself to a begging weakling? My feelings for the Saiyan may be strong but... I couldn't have possibly become that fragile, could I?  
No, I could take care of myself! He is a Saiyan and from the data I have on their race, they prefer strong women.... what the hell am I saying! What do I care about what he prefers!? This is so confusing! Before I could continue, Angel spoke up.  
"18, you and 17 are going to be fine, but I don't think you should use any of your power because that is what triggers the program to make you two attack. Our scientists are working their absolute best to find a way to destroying the programming inside the two of you, so just lie still and when 17 wakes up, I'll make sure that he is informed as well." Angel smiled and then something about her seemed so familiar yet again. I wanted so badly to group her with a certain face but when I came close my mind would wander away. Her smile and her eyes were definitely familiar! I could have sworn I seen it before...  
"18, If you need something just ask?" Trunks said to me and he looked down and held my hand. For some reason, I became relaxed. But the thought of me and him together is so very...strange. But why is he so nice? Is it what I said before I...I...died? Was that what made him change his views about me and 17?  
"Trunks, let her rest okay?" Angel interrupted and Trunks nodded.  
"We'll be outside and if you start to feel any pain we'll go get the doctors immediately." Angel added as the two left the room. I turned my head to the side and saw 17 sleeping on a bed across from me.  
After about ten minutes of me whispering his name, he awoke. 17 looked at me and started to sit up but I told him what had happened and he flopped back down trying not to use any energy at all.  
"Being a puppet for the bastard Gero is really getting on my nerves! If I get the chance I'll kill him like I did in our time." He smiled and then it hit me? If perfect Cell is here then that means me and 17 were awoken in this time. Also, either 17 or myself would have killed Gero! So how could he still be alive? 17 began to press the buttons on the side of his bed and then a hand full of nurses ran in along with Angel and Trunks.  
"Uh?" 17 was surprised but amused at the same time. I knew that he'd try that again later on. As they left the room I stopped Angel. Trunks decided to stay but she made him leave.  
"Angel... this is personal but....who are you're parents?" Angel looked at me and thought about my question.  
"Well actually I only knew my mother. Her name was Pan." I tried my best to recall such a name but nothing came.  
"What about you're father? Didn't you're mother ever speak of him?" I asked and Angel sighed.  
"My mother only talked about her father, my grandfather, Gohan." In that moment 17 along with myself were frozen. She was Gohan's daughter! The same man whom we killed was her grandfather!  
I stopped my thinking momentarily to ask another question.  
"Do you know, how he died?" I asked and Angel shook her head.  
"Actually My mother told me that a month and a half after grandfather died that my grandmother committed suicide. My mom grew up with others who had survived 'doomsday' as my mother called it, but then one day the fighting stopped. Then for ten whole years everyone was happy. Then Gero and Cell appeared and that is how we go to this point now." Angel said as she frowned a little.  
"What happened to your mother?" I asked Angel who clenched her teeth.  
"Gero took her and said that he was going to experiment on her. That happened six years ago." I had never felt such an emotion ever before until now... was this sadness? I actually felt bad for Angel.... but it was Gero who was going to pay soon. What he's done to so many... maybe this is how Trunks felt about me and 17? He wanted to help me because of Gero's evil deeds. Angel left the room and 17 looked at me.  
"So that's Gohan's granddaughter." 17 stated as the silence once again filled the small room.  
  
Good or Bad? Review 


	15. Idea

CHap 15  
  
Idea  
  
17's POV  
  
A few days went by and finally the doctors were able to disrupt the programing in the Ultra Cells and they were very shocked by this. Many of them were wondering why had it been so easy? I knew the answer plain and simple... that fool Gero was too ignorant to make the proper programing and thus me and 18 are free from his grasp.  
Trunks and Angel came back to see us and were very pleased to see that we had regained our senses. Angel was seen much differently in my eyes now. Instead f seeing a pathetic wannabe Android, I saw a fighter. I can't believe it! Me giving out compliments!  
"The doctors told us how easy it was to free you two from the programing but...." Trunks began With the Ultra Cells maybe I was stronger than him now! That meant that me and 18 could kill Gero first then kill Trunks! It would be a great plan. Trunks looked at me again and spoke.  
"17 do you understand?" He asked and I laughed and shook my head. 18 punched me and growled.  
"Learn to listen 17! Trunks just said that Gero is planning something and we were just sent out as dummies to keep Trunks away from his base." 18 scolded me and returned her attention towards Trunks.  
After watching his and her reactions toward one another. I began to see a difference in 18's attitude toward the Saiyan. She was more...more... hospitable toward him. No...it couldn't be? My sister in love?  
"Trunks, you know what must be done don't you?" 18 asked as he nodded. I sighed and agreed.  
"We have to go shopping." I joked but 18 shot me a dirty look and continued.  
"We have to go to Gero's base and attack." Trunks looked at her for a moment and sighed.  
"18, I can't risk having the two of you fall under his control again. What if he has some sort of controllers?" Trunks asked and I interrupted.  
"We don't care just worry about yourself." 18 shot me another glare and turned to Trunks and spoke.  
"Trunks, Gero has to pay and I doubt that you being the good guy is going to get the revenge on him that he deserves...." 18 started but Trunks stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.  
"18, I promise I'll make him pay for what he's done to you. I just don't want you getting hurt, okay?" I stopped at these words. The Saiyan didn't want my sister getting hurt? Something wasn't right I mean of course I've been gone for about a week but still how is it that he has become so protective of her... or maybe I should be asking why?  
"Trunks, I can take care of myself, I'm not fragile!" 18 began but when hse and Trunks made eye contact she stopped. Something definitely wasn't right. 18 and Trunks acting so...so... strange? Trunks sighed and shook his head.  
"I can't risk losing the both of you to Gero. I'll look for him alone...." Trunks started but 18 stopped him.  
"The last time you went alone you were killed!" 18's anger was reaching near the top. Trunks thought for a moment and smiled.  
"I guess it would be alright. Just make sure the two of you becareful." Trunks said as he lifted into the air. I gave 18 a grin and then she growled at me and took off after Trunks.  
"Dear sister you've changed greatly, you may hide from everyone else but I can clearly see what going on..... you've fallen for that Saiyan." I called to her as Trunks and 18 turned around in mid flight staring at me. Trunks' face full of confusion while 18 was furious and shocked at the same time. I flew up to 18 and smiled.  
"So how many nieces and nephews shall I have?" I asked as 18 went fro me but I dodged.  
"Really now, sis, why are you so readily trying to fight against the truth?" I asked as 18's anger soared through the roof. Trunks who had been watching the entire thing and heard it as well just laughed and flew between the two of us.  
"18 calm down, 17's just kidding." Trunks laughed as 18 looked him and slowly calmed down.  
"Come on Trunks, you aren't that dense are you? You can obviously see she likes you...."  
"17, why won't you just shut up!!!" 18 yelled. I decided against replying and just nodded. Trunks looked a little uneasy while 18 wanted just to be angry but truly I knew she was upset and angry.  
I smiled to myself. My little exploits will definitely livin' things up in the upcoming battle. I wonder, though, how deep are these feelings for the Saiyan and if she'll agree with my idea anyways....what am I thinking I'm her brother of course she will. As soon as Gero is dead we'll kill Trunks, as simple as that. 


	16. Faceoff

ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW  
  
CHAP 16  
  
Faceoff  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
Well at least we were able to get to Gero's base without anymore of 17's outrages. I felt sorry for 18, but I knew that comforting her would only give 17 more fuel for the fire.  
We looked around the area and noted that there were at least sixty Cell's gaurding the area.  
"Alright this is what needs to happen if we are going to put an end to Gero's terror." I began as I heard a snapping sound behind us. Angel appeared and put her hands up in defense.  
"Sorry, but I had to come, I couldn't just let you guys do this alone." She said and I disagreed.  
"Angel you could be killed..."  
"Don't worry, I injected myself with some of the Ultra Cells, and not to worry, the programming in them won't work on me." I nearly yelled. How could she do something so stupid. Those Ultra Cells could have some kind of virus in them or some remote program that will send the three of them into insanity. I was about to argue but 18 spoke.  
"Trunks, shh, they may hear us." She said as I turned around and saw about twenty more Cells arrive from the air and land.  
"They seem to be gathering. Interesting." 17 added.  
"Yeah, and that's another thing I've been meaning to tell you." Angel said as she walked up behind me.  
"The Cell sightings have gone done tremendously over the past few days. It seems that they are all coming back here." Angel said pointing to a group of about thirty more Cells arriving from the air as well.  
"How are we supposed to get through them?" 18 asked me and I shrugged. 17 was watching the two of us and smirked.  
"18, I just want to ask when did you fall in love with him?" 17 asked and I felt my face heat up as 18 turned and glared at 17. I grabbed her and pulled her back so that she couldn't attack 17 and spoke.  
"Please, 17 stop, don't anger her..."  
"I see you feel like protecting your woman now don't you?" 17 asked as 18 began to slip from my grasp.  
"If you two don't stop they'll find us." I started as Angle pointed up.  
"They already have." She said as ten Cells sent huge beams of heat down toward the four of us. We seperated quickly and then the army of Cells began to attack. 17 and 18 felw high into the sky and continued to argue. I looked for Angel, who's power level had grown tremendously, and saw her fighting several Cells without any help. I blasted toward 17 and 18 and then stopped when I felt a huge power level appear and then disappear. I looked at the base, where the energy source came from and before I could investigate, about twenty Cells attacked. I went to level 2 and began to fight off as many as I could. I killed about fifteen of them before another swarm attacked.  
I got out of the crowd and looked up at 17 and 18 who still were arguing! I fly toward them and yelled. They looked at me and continued arguing.  
"17, stop talking forever!" 18 yelled as 17 came back  
"Its not my fault you like that monkey!!" He yelled and 18 nearly erupted.  
"Who care's if she's in love with me!" I interrupted.  
"WHAT?!" 18 yelled as she looked below and saw the swarm of Cells.  
"Right now we have them to worry about!" 17 and 18 looked at one another and then flew toward the swarm. I sighed heavily and followed.  
I searched for Angel in the thick of the fighting but couldn't find her. The Cell's were everywhere. I used my fathers Big Bang attack and wiped out about ten more Cells.  
Suddenly, I felt a huge explosion of energy. I looked in the direction it came from and saw Angel glowing in a golden aura along with electricity encircling her body. She was a Saiyan? But how? One of the Cell's attacked from behind and sent me rocketing toward the ground. I hit hard and then before I could react an army of Cells were on top of me pushing me to the ground.  
A huge beam of energy wiped out many of the Cells giving me enough time to destroy the remaining ones above me. I got out of the crater and 18 appeared by my side.  
"Now do you see why it was best to bring us along?" She asked with a smirk as she sent an amazingly large ball of energy in the direction of multiple Cells eradicating them instantly. The Ultra Cells had truly enhanced her power and fighting skill. I was amazed. Angel and 17 appeared next to me and then blasted several more Cells coming our way.  
"Angel, you're a Saiyan?" I asked as she nodded.  
"I really didn't know that up till just a moment ago when I turned into this." She said motioning to her appearance while sending a huge wave of energy outwards towards the Cells.  
"But who were...."  
"Gohan was her grandfather." 18 answered and I stopped.  
"What? You can't be serious?" I asked as I repelled severaly more Cells. 18 nodded and blasted away twenty more of them and flew into the air.  
"Trunks, why don't you and 18 get into the base, while me and Angel deal with these wimps? She can tell you the story then." 17 said as I followed 18 who headed toward the base.  
"How can she be Gohan's daughter?!" I asked as 18 began to explain the story to me.  
"Gohan had a daughter? That means that the Gohan in my time had a daughter also!" 18 thought for a moment and sadly nodded her head. We landed at the base entrance after killing a few more Cells and then entered.  
"Trunks, what happened to Gohan... I mean.... um...." 18 looked at me and sighed. "I... I'm...."  
"I know you're sorry." I said to her and she reluctantly nodded.  
"Its in the past now, this is the present." I answered her and she smirked.  
"Why are you so optimistic about everything?" She asked as we walked deeper into the base.  
"No reason." I laughed causing 18 only to roll her eyes. We came to a huge door and looked at one another and nodded.  
"Ladies first?" I asked and 18 hit my arm...playfully? I looked at her as she smiled.  
"Just open it." I stopped for a second and then went closer to the door and then felt the massive energy level again.... this time right behind the door. 18 taking notice of my actions, put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a raised eye-brow.  
"What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" 18 asked in her normal emotionless tone.  
"There's something very powerful back there." I said as 18 laughed.  
"Oh come on, I doubt that it could stop you and me, along with 17 and Angel we'll get rid of what ever it is thats behind that door." 18 said in the same emotionless tone as before. I found the button to open the door and then I felt the powerful energy signal once again. 18 somehow felt the rush of power and flinched just enough for me to notice. 18 looked at me and then the two of us walked in and then the door slammed closed as the lights flashed on.  
"Well, isn't this sweet, two lovers coming to meet their doom." Me and 18 looked up and saw Gero.  
18 didn't say a word she sent a huge beam of energy that exploded and caused the ground to shake. The mountain base erupted violently and then when the smoke cleared Gero was seen laughing.  
"Would you like to try Trunks?" Gero asked me as 18 stared angrily.  
"He should be dead!" She yelled as she charged and Gero grinned evily and then disappeared. 18 was sent rocketing backwards and I flew to catch her.  
"18 are you okay?" I asked and she gave me a look and pulled herself out of my arms. Gero reappeared behind me and laughed.  
"Aww, isn't that sweet, you caring for her like that." Gero laughed as a huge beam hit me and sent me forward. 18 grabbed me before I could hit the ground and then we turned to Gero.  
"Trunks, I think he's used some of the Ultra Cells." 18 said as she prepared to fight.  
"Ultra Cells?! Ha...they were only a prototype for my ultimate project. The God Cell! Like the Ultra Cells my stamina and power are increased, but also I have regenative powers along with the ability to absorb energy as well!" Gero laughed as he attacked. 18 stepped in front of me and went at Gero.  
18 and Gero were going all out. But part of me knew that Gero would win. If he was that massive power felt before then 18 would most likely lose. 18 was sent crashing into the ground and somehow I was angered by this. Before Gero could continue to attack I interviened and attacked Gero at level 2 Super Saiyan. 18 got up and joined in and then the two of us were attacking Gero with everything. He, on the other hand, wasn't even struggling. I kicked Gero in the face sending him backwards as 18 sent a huge beam that wiped out even more of the base until the outside battle between 17, Angel and the Cell's was visable. The two of them had killed most of them and now only about twenty more Cells remained. As 17 and Angel killed another ten Gero called the remaining Cells to him.  
"Gero!!" I yelled as 17 and Angel went after the Cells but stopped as Gero began to absorb them into his hands. The sight was disgusting. Angel stopped in her paces and even 18 shuddered at the sight.  
When Gero finished his power grew even higher. I then began to realize why he had so many Cells around he wanted to absorb them all along and become ultra powerful, but why? Why need so much power? It didn't make sense? Why would he plan something so complicated just to fight me?  
18 must have been thinking along the same lines and then spoke after seeing my expression.  
"No wonder he had so many Cells, to absorb him. The only question is why? Why would he want that much power? But at the same time there's another question I need someone to answer... if me and 17 were awoken in this time how come Gero is still alive? From what you told me Trunks, we killed him everytime we awoke." 18 had made a good point, 17 and 18 would have killed Gero if he had awakened them, which he had to have done in order to get Cell to his perfect form. That only means that, this Gero couldn't be from this timeline....  
Gero looked atmy expression and grinned.  
"I see you're starting to understand! I am not from this timeline! I came from the past after learning from one of my creations that 17 and 18 would kill me had I awakened them. So I decided to created a Time Vortex machine so that the two of us could travel and rule another time together." Gero grinned.  
"He's talking about Omega Cell!" Angel said as Gero nodded.  
"Yes, but unfortunately Trunks killed him....oh well. Now back to my story... You see we came here somewhere between nineteen to twenty years ago. When we arrived this time had been living in peace for about ten years! Can you believe that these disgusting freaks lived that long in peace? Because of you Trunks this happened. But luckily you left this timeline because you mommy died. Aww." Gero laughed as I realized that this had to be an alternate timeline like the one in the past.  
"Anyways, I made Cell create smaller Cells and I enhanced them so that they would be Perfect Cells themselves. About three or four years after my experiments on the Ultra Cells began I took the last Saiyan alive to experiment and find the ultimate source of power. Your mother, Angel, was supposedly the last one to experiment upon so I took my time and then the idea of the Ultra Cell was produced. After a several more experiments I had perfected the Ultra Cells and quickly begun to work on a way to make them even better. Thus the God Cells were then in contruction. My whole reason for the mass production of the Cells was to absorb them and gain the ultimate power they had." Gero finished as he powered up and then faced the sky.  
"I had wanted to make him pay! He ruined the once great Red Ribbon army and made a mockery of those who served it! That man! Goku! I would become all powerful and then with the Time Vortex machine travel to other timelines and wipe him and all those he caread for out." He was insane! He was bent upon killing a man who had died long ago. I had met Goku and he was definitely a great man, but Gero had an obsession with him. He wanted to wipe Goku out completely! But at the same time the news I'd just gotten was great. Gero had a Time Vortex machine. If he could travel through time then that meant I could get back home. 18 looked at me and then to 17 who nodded. Angel was still heart broken over what Gero had just told her. Tears ran down her face as she realized truly the horror her mother went through. I made a signal with my hands and the three of us attacked.  
Gero had anticipated this and counter-attacked. He knocked 17 backwards and then rammed me into the ground. 18 kicked him in the face and then 17 attacked from behind before Gero could harm 18 in any way. I got to my feet and helped out but Gero created a field of energy that erupted and sent the three of us flying backwards.  
I powered up while still in level 2 and dashed toward Gero. Angel, now had stopped crying and began to attack with me. Together we pushed Gero back as he fought hard not to lose the duel. Gero shot into the air but was greeted with a blow from behind by 17. 18 appeared in front of Gero and attempted to knee him in the face but he grabbed her knee and slammed her into the ground with a large amount of force. 17 tried to help her but Gero dodged and knocked 17 away. Gero landed on the ground and began to power himself up. Angel and I stood back as Gero started to yell as he reached his peak. The same massive energy from before now showed itself. Gero looked at 17 and 18 who smirked and then began to power up as well. Angel and I looked at each other and watched as 17 and 18 attacked Gero with all their might but still couldn't get in his defenses. Angel then shot toward Gero and tried to catch him from behind but he spun around and backhanded her to the ground. I appeared in front of Gero and sent a fist to his face that he couldn't avoid and this sent him back a coupld of inches but he retaliated with a powerful beam of energy in my stomach that sent me backwards. I struggled to my feet as I watched Gero pummel 17 senselessly as 18 tried to help but Gero kept knocking her away. Angel tried to intervein once but Gero connected with her head so hard that she fell unconscious.  
"BIG BANG!!" I yelled as I blasted the energy at Gero who smiled as he lefted a hand and absorbed it! I was in shock! Gero sent another powerful fist to 17's gut causing him to fall to his knee and then to his face. Gero faced me and then grinned. 18 then appeared next to me and readied herself.  
"We have to attack together." She said and I agreed. The two of us went as Gero but we couldn't land a single hit. I tried to nail him from behind but he moved and I barely stopped from hitting 18. Gero kicked me to the side and then attacked 18. She could barely keep up with his attacks and then threw her into me. I stood up and helped 18 to her feet and then faced Gero.  
"Enough!" I yelled as I tried to go to Level 3 of the Super Saiyan but could only max out my level 2 form.  
"What?!" I yelled indisbelief as Gero kneed me in my stomach and then uppercutted me into the air and continued to attack 18. After about ten seconds of rocketing upwards I stopped and blasted back down toward Gero and 18.  
She was being beaten badly. Just as Gero had done to 17, he hit her in her stomach but she didn't go done as easily. Gero kicked her into a nearby cliff and sent a huge beam at her that exploded.  
I knew 18 wasn't going to be able to fight for a while and so I began to attack him fiercely. I tried to get through but only succeeded in hitting him two or three times. He had hit me countless times and I had stumbled backwards from the pain. Gero then kicked me in my chest and I flew backwards into the ground and slid for a few feet. I lifted my head and watched as Gero advanced upon me. I got up and shook the pain off and prepared for round 2.  
"You'll never win fool! I'll KILL YOU!" He laughed as 18 appeared at my side.  
"Don't worry, I won't let you fight alone." 18 said as she attacked without me and Gero sent a strong fist to her stomach and then threw her to the ground. 18 tried to stand but fell unconscious from the pain.  
"Stupid girl! I don't know why I even botherd with her. What a waste." Gero spat. At that moment I began to grow furious. My energy began to rise extremely fast. I wasn't going to let him insult 18 like that! I would make him pay not only for his insult but for hurting her. I then felt my energy skyrocket. I flared into Super Saiyan level 3 and Gero was somewhat shocked.  
"This ends now GERO!!!"  
  
End of chapter 16 so what did you think? Sorry about the long update release so I made this a long chapter. Next chapter is the last one so keep reviewing. 


	17. OMEGA

Final Chapter (17)  
  
To all those who have reviewed I thank you so very much and this chapter is for you all.  
  
Omega  
  
Trunks POV-  
  
"You fool do you really believe me to be afraid of such an ignorant ploy? I'll crush you in one blow!" Gero laughed, he was certainly confident, but I would put an end to him even if I had to kill myself to do it.  
"Just shut up!" I yelled. He only smirked and disappeared and then reappeared in front of me.  
"Can't keep up?" He drilled his fist into my face causing the left side of my face to dull from the pain. Gero sent a huge beam of energy that erupted before it hit me. The blast wiped everything out around me but luckily I shielded myself before the energy attack could harm me.  
Gero, on the other hand was already firing more and more energy attacks at me. I flew into the sky and then phased behind him and sent a ball of energy at him. He smirked and tried to absorb it, but I made the energy explode catching him off gaurd. Before he could recover I slammed my knee into his gut and then axe handled him to the ground.  
"Trunks, I see that you are very determined to save her..." Gero pointed to 18's body after jumping to his feet.  
"Just shut up and fight!" I attacked again but Gero blocked all of my attacks and slammed me to the ground.  
"GIGA BEAM!!!" His arm mutated into a cannon like gun that was in point blank range from my chest. Gero's beam sent me deep into the ground. The pain from the blast was unbelievable. After the explosion Gero was above me grinning.  
"So is the great Super-Saiyan going to get up or will he lay in one spot and let the doctor take care of him?" Gero laughed as he grabbed my neck and lifted me into the air. With his other hand he created an energy ball and fired. I was shot out of the crater extremely fast and continued on until I hit a nearby cliff. I struggled to my feet and then Gero appeared before me and I charged him once again.  
  
18' POV  
My head was throbbing along with my entire body. Pain was all that I could think of. I stood to my feet and looked around for Gero, Trunks, 17 or Angel. I spotted 17 and Angel unconscious nearby but still hadn't found Trunks. This wasn't good. Gero was much stronger than Trunks just from the looks of it. The thought of him dying again ...actually disturbs me... no time to think like that, got to wake 17 and Angel.  
It only took a few moments for the both of them to finally come around and then we started to search for Trunks.  
Not even a minute later we heard the sound of an intense battle raging on near the mountians.  
"I wonder if Trunks is getting his face bashed in?" 17 thought aloud.  
"Listen 17 don't speak if you're going to be negative." He looked at me and grinned.  
"We should hurry, lets go you two." Angel spoke as she lifted into the air and headed toward the mountians.  
We arrived and saw something really insane. It was Trunks against Gero, but Trunks' hair had grown like at least three feet.  
"How long were we out?" 17 asked noting Trunks' physical change as well.  
"No, I think this is a power up for a Saiyan." Angel replied. I agreed because I could actually fell the energy Trunks' body was giving off. Him and Gero were going blow for blow. I was really impressed. This was the same kid that me and 17 would beat on for enjoyment back in the past, but now he's far more powerful than the both of us.  
The fight soon took a turn for the worst. Trunks was getting the worst beating I could imagine. Even me and 17 hadn't used some of the attacks Gero used. Trunks' body was bleeding badly and his energy around his body had disappeared so that he was no longer glowing.  
"This isn't good." Angel said as she herself powered up and headed into battle. 17 and I followed immediately after.  
Gero took note of our arrival and greeted us.  
"Its so nice of you all to be here and witness this fool's destruction." Gero grinned as he glared at me and smiled harder.  
"Now Trunks you'll be dying right in front of her." Gero said to Trunks but loud enough for me to hear. Trunks struggled to stand but the energy wouldn't come. 17, Angel, and myself were all readying ourselves for the fight ahead, but it never came. Trunks had shot up and connected a powerful fist to Gero's cheek and sent him cruising into a handful of trees and then the ground.  
Gero still got to his feet and smiled.  
"This is quite interesting, you have no energy to stand on your own but you somehow find a way to gather your strength. I've been observing you for quite some time now Trunks and I now you are a deadly opponent. This transformation you've undergone was not in my files when I checked your body, but I found out that it first was brought out when you had went insane. Though this should be a reasonable answer to why you have gained so much power, it truly isn't because you weren't in control. The only other time you reached this level was when you were fighting 17 and 18, trying to free them from my programing. But now you've tranformed in order to protect her. I really don't understand you. The same androids you're trying to help are the same ones who destroyed everything you know, so why are you bent upon helping them? Or maybe, there's a deeper reason? You stopped Omega Cell from killing 18, then you stop yourself from killing her, and finally when she tries to kill you all you do is beg her to stop. Is it possible that you have developed feelings for my creation? Are those feelings so strong that they give you strength when you have none?" Gero's words definitely had an effect on Trunks, his eyes softened for a sec and then refocused on Gero.  
"I will protect her and 17, Angel and everyone else alive on this planet! I won't let you ruin their lives like you did mine! Everything that happened to me is your fault Gero! My father's death, Gohan's, and everyone elses, it was always all your doing because of your hatred and selfishness they died! You ruined 17 and 18's lives. They might have had a family before you decided to take that away from them! I swore to 18 that I'd save her from you and I'm going to do that even if its the last thing I ever do!!" Trunks yelled as his power began to. I was shocked, Trunks was fighting Gero not only for himself but for me and 17 as well.... he didn't even try to deny what Gero said instead he said that he'd protect me but why.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Step away from her." That voice, it was Trunks!  
"18 are you okay?" Trunks asked  
Trunks went to me and lifted me up in his arms as he and Angel blasted off.  
"Trunks... thank you." He looked at me and smiled softly.  
"Rest...you need it." He whispered to me and I smiled back.  
  
"18, If you need something just ask?" Trunks said to me and he looked down and held my hand. For some reason, I became relaxed. But the thought of me and him together is so very...strange. But why is he so nice?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of those memories hit me as I watched him and Gero attack one another again. Maybe he felt that strange feeling inside of him too.... what am I thinking I don't have time for such sillyness and neither should he...but....  
Once again Trunks began to lose and again the three of us got ready to intervien at any moment. Gero slammed Trunks to the ground and then lifted him to the air and sent a strong right hook to Trunks' side. It was so powerful that his body bent violently from the attack and then he landed on the ground with a thud. We waited for a few moments and still Trunks hadn't moved. His hair then began to turn purple again and soon that's when Gero turned to us.  
"You fools, he was far more powerful than all of you! What makes you think you can even stand a chance!!" Gero yelled in anger. 17 and I attacked but to no avail, we were repelled with the froce of Gero's arm. Angel tried but had little luck. Gero attacked 17 before he could get to his feet and then knocked him unconscious after a barrage of punches and kicks were used. I looked at Trunks' weakened state and frowned inwardly. Trunks needed my help and I had a chance to help him. If only keeping Gero distracted for a few seconds was all I could do then so be it. That meant Trunks had those few seconds to recover, somewhat. I attacked Gero who only dodged my attacks and then disappeared and then appeared fighting Angel who was losing already.  
Gero knocked Angel out again and then I attacked. Gero once again dodged and then dodged some more.  
"You afraid?" I asked and Gero grinned  
"Actually, I'm just smart. If I attack you and you go calling out in pain, then that means ol', blondie over there will try to get up, and who knows what he'll do to me if I hurt you."  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded as Gero laughed.  
"Isn't it obvious my dear?" Gero grinned "Android 18, I thought I programmed you with knowledge on things such as love and the way it makes humans act." Gero said as he looked into my eyes and laughed.  
"But you no longer use reason. I'm much stronger and yet you attack not because you ahve a plan but because of love. An android in love with a monkey. Very very strange turn of events.... my own creations loving the enemy. I thought I made you better than that, oh well, you're obselete now so farewell." Gero held up his hand and a huge ball of energy formed.  
"BIG BANG!!" The attack hit Gero and sent him smashing into cliffs and trees extremely fast.  
I turned and saw Trunks standing with his energy glowing him. He had reached the next level again and again he protected me.  
  
Trunks POV  
18 looked at me with her ice blue eyes and then shook her head.  
"Trunks, you can't keep fighting, rest I'll handle it." She said as she lifted into the air but I phased in front of her.  
"No, 18, Gero is much too powerful for you to handle. He'd kill you easily. Please just stay back, I beg of you." I took her hand as I pleaded. She looked into my eyes and sighed.  
"Be careful." I nodded and then took off after Gero.  
I found him standing on a tree shaking his head.  
"You should have just ran away with her, but now I'm going to kill you." He growled as the two of us blasted toward one another and then collided. I was thrown backward as was Gero but he recovered and attacked. I dodged his blows and then went on the attack. Gero dodged and blocked and then attacked. This kept on several more times until he connected with my stomach and then kicked to the ground. I hit hard destroying trees and other debris. Gero slammed a knee into my back and then threw me into the air and sent a tirade of energy waves towards me. I stopped in mid-air and sent my own barrage of attacks toward his. The energy waves canceled out and then me and Gero went at each other again.  
"Trunks, tell me why?! Why do you try so hard?! Why protect these earthlings! They have no future!" Gero asked as he attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. I blocked them all and then attacked. He tried to dodge my attacks but his anger and misunderstanding gave me several openings. I slammed my foot into the side of Gero's face and then threw him to the ground.  
Gero hit with a tremendous amount of force causing the ground below to shake. I landed on the ground and walked to the crater only to nearly be hit by a huge beam of energy erupting out of it. Gero floated in the sky and then landed several meters in front of me.  
"I'll make you pay!!!" Gero screamed as he attacked with more power and speed than ever before. I couldn't block any of his attacks, my body was giving out, and the pain from my previous injuries were already throbbing. Gero rammed his fist into my stomach and then slammed the other in the middle of my back sending me to the ground hard. Gero picked my head up and then rammed his head into my face and threw me into the sky.  
Gero appeared above me and brought his hands down across my back and before I could hit the ground he appeared and drove his fist deep within my gut causing my body to fold against his fist. He created a beam with the same hand and sent me hurling into the sky. Gero phased behind me and sent a powerful knee into my back and then phased in front of me sending his fist again into my stomach as hard as he could. I flew backwards hundreds of feet before Gero appeared behind me and slammed his knee into my back causing significant amounts of pain throughout my entire body. I fell to the ground below and struggled to move. Gero landed somewhere near me and began laughing insanely.  
  
18's POV  
I had watched enough, Trunks needed my help and I had to help him. 17 was still out of it but Angel had awoken and was ready to fight again. We flew toward Trunks as Gero lifted his body into the air and sent a powerful fist into his stomach again. Trunks hadn't made a single sound. His body hit the ground and slid to a stop. Angel and I rushed over to him quickly and saw that his eyes were pure white, his pupils were gone. He was bleeding freely from ever scar on his body. Angel tried to revive him but he remained still.  
"Foolish girl, you can't wake a dead man!" Gero laughed.  
"You're lying!" I yelled as I grabed Trunks by the shoulders and shook him and he didn't move. His eyes were open but they remained white. I tried to yell at him to wake him up but it didn't work.  
"This is so sad!" Gero laughed as I continued to try and help Trunks.  
"18, he's dead. I'm so sorry," Angel was wrong Trunks wasn't dead he couldn't be.  
I looked at him and shook my head this isn't how it's supposed to end! Gero should be the one lying here not Trunks, not him, not aftere the horrible life I put him through.  
I attacked Gero with everything I had, I pushed him back as Angel joined in and together we were able to repel Gero backwards. He stopped himself and then dashed at us and elbowed me and Angel from behind.  
  
"How'd he move so fast?!" Angel yelled as she jumped to her feet and landed next to me. The two of us were in no way a match for Gero but we had to try. Trunks had to have weakened him some how.  
"DIE!!" Gero sent a huge beam of energy at us but we quickly jumped into the air, barely dodging the attack. Gero slammed his fist into Angel's head and sent her to the ground and then went after me. He kneed me in my face and then threw me into Angel. We got to our feet but Gero was on us again and soon me and Angel we sent flying through trees and boulders and then into the base of another mountian.  
"18...you....okay?" Angel asked weakly as she helped me out of the ruble. We floated into the sky and looked for Gero.  
"HERE I AM!!" He yelled as a huge beam came down upon the both of us and crushed us into the ground as it exploded. The force of the blast slammed me and Angel into the ground and wiped the mountain out. I looked up and saw Gero land about twenty yards away and start laughing.  
I couldn't move anything, the pain wouldn't allow me to. Angel, on the other hand, had stood to her feet and limped over to me and pulled me up. I looked at her left arm and saw that it was gone.  
"Angel..." I started but she sighed.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She breathed out as she clutched her left should to numd some of the pain. I looked at Gero who had begun to advance upon us slowly.  
This was the end. I was sure of it. Trunks was gone, 17 was out, I had no energy to fight while Angel had lost her arm. We had no way of winning.  
"Now you two shall die!" Gero grinned.  
Suddenly, 17 shot out of the forested area and grabbed Gero's body and then a huge explosion occured. I fell to my knees in disbelief, had 17 just given his life to stop Gero?! No...please 17 don't be dead please....  
Gero had blocked much of the explosion but his arms were in bad shape. He looked at us and grinned as he repaired himself easily. I looked around for 17's body and saw him laying on the ground weakened greatly. I sighed in relief and then prepared for the end. 17 had tried to damage Gero but damaging him wouldn't finish it. Gero phased in front of me and Angel and threw us both back into the forested area and blasted several beams in our direction.  
"Let's play Cat and Mouse!!!" Gero laughed as Angel and I got up and ran.  
"Angel you stay here and rest, Gero won't find you here just stay quiet." I told her as I lead her to a tree with a whole in its base.  
"Get in and stay there until he's gone got it?" I asked her and she shook her head violently.  
"I can't let you fight alone, I won't..." I sighed at her and spook.  
"Gero, will kill me, there's no way to stop him. At least one of us can survive." I told her but Angel refused.  
"If you must die then I'll die with you." She said and I smiled.  
"You know, I wish the two of us could have met under different circumstances, we could have been good friends." She and I continued running but stopped when we came to Trunks' body. I froze and looked on as Gero appeared in front of it.  
"Ready to join him?" Gero asked.  
I looked at Trunks once more and smiled.  
"I am." I had finally given up. Not to Gero but to my feelings for him. I loved Trunks.  
"You certainly have become weak 18." Gero growled as I continued smile. Gero attacked and dug his fist into my stomach and then slammed Angel into a tree. She collapsed immediately and then passed out. I dragged myself over to Trunks as Gero only laughed.  
"Want to die with his body uh?" Gero asked with a laugh.  
I ignored him and looked at Trunks.  
"Hey, kid..." I whispered as I tried to stand up. I succeeded and winced as the pain ran through my body. I looked down at Trunks and sighed.  
"I wish we could have been together... I wish that I had just stopped back when I first saw you. Then we could have lived and I could have found out what this 'love' felt like." I fell to my knees from the pain and leaned over him and placed a kiss on his lips.  
"I just want you to know that I'm sorry... and that....that I really loved you Trunks." Gero had seen enough and blasted a energy waved at me that knocked me backwards into a tree.  
I looked up and saw Gero advancing upon me and I closed my eyes and waited for the end.  
"What the hell!?!" It was Gero's voice and he was greatly disturbed. I opened my eyes and saw Trunks standing on his feet. His eyes were still white but his energy was circling around him.  
Suddenly, I could feel my energy return and I stood to my feet. Angel also had risen to her feet and then 17 appeared favoring his right arm. I looked at Trunks who had now regained his dark blue eye color and saw that he was indeed alive but very weak.  
"Like I said Gero, this ends now!" Trunks yelled as his hair grew long again and then his eyes burned red.  
"What is this!?" Gero yelled as Trunks power began to push everything around him backwards.  
"17, 18, Angel get out of here now!!" Trunks yelled as he pushed himself even higher. I looked to Angel and nodded. 17 began to fly away as well and the two of us followed as fast as we could. Once we were high enough in the air we saw Trunks unleash his energy again and then the entire area was wiped out.  
Gero flew into the sky but Trunks didn't follow.  
"You'll never win! I'll wipe this planet out!!" Gero yelled as he created a huge ball of energy above his head.  
The energy ball was massive I never saw anything like it! Trunks, on the other hand began laughing.  
"Gero this is a present from the man you dedicated your life to destroying! I learned this move from his son!" Trunks began to move his hands in a strange but familiar patern.  
"KA....ME...HA...ME...." Trunks' power was making the earth shake violently. Gero was furious.  
"YOU WON'T WIN!!!" Gero yelled but Trunks only grinned.  
"HAAAA!!!!!!!!" Trunks sent an unbelievably large wave of light blue energy at Gero who used his attack. The huge ball of energy was crushed by Trunks' wave and soon the energy wave connected with Gero, engulfing him completely. The beam carried on into the sky and then disappeared.  
"We won..." Angel whispered. 17 looked at me and then Angel and laughed. I sighed deeply and looked down at Trunks who looked up at me and waved.  
I smiled happily, realizing now we could finally be together in peace.  
  
END  
  
That's it. This story is done. So what did you guys think? Like or disliked? Anyway review and tell me what you thought  
  
THANKS TO-  
  
Kelly Neptunus  
  
Trunks-Juuhachi-gou  
  
Nyce456  
  
DiNji  
  
AJace  
  
SunflowerBebe  
  
and all of the others who reviewed THANKS!  
  
Also, I'm starting a different story that will be for any Soujiro Seta and/or Trunks fans (possibly Cloud Strife fans as well.) I was going to have it begin as seperate stories that would later join up so review and tell me if you think that this would be a good idea. 


End file.
